Outlaw Woman
by outlawwoman
Summary: Lexi is constantly finding herself in the middle- She belongs with the SOA, family is everything, but finding her role within that family is hard. She has to find a balance and a place before she just teeters over the edge and gets lost in the madness. Love, Lust, Violence, and Hilarity.
1. Chapter 1

Jax woke up on to a finger jabbed in his ribs. "Oh my God don't do that," he groaned attempting to roll away from the finger only to realize he was trapped between two arm rests. It was in that moment Jax realized he was not in his bed- not in any bed. "Get your ass up or you'll be late for work!" hollered Lexi as she made her way into the kitchen. A second later when there were no sounds of movement she popped her head back in the room, "Jax… Jaaaax… Rise and shine honey bunny! I'll make you some Captain Crunch and coffee and yooou can explain what you are doing in my house. How the hell did you get in anyways?" He couldn't help but smile and stretch, finally pulling himself off the couch.

If any other woman ever called him 'honey bunny' he'd probably take off running. But, this wasn't just anyone. Lexi had been around a long time. She'd spent her summers here since she was ten and at sixteen she'd moved from Austin Texas to Charming. Technically Tig had custody of her, his much younger half-sister, but she'd pretty much lived at Gemma's house. After six months he'd moved into the club house, now a full member and she'd promptly painted his room purple. Gemma had been delighted.

"Seriously Jax," Lexi handed him a mug of coffee and then turned to doctor her own, "please share." Her southern accent was thick this morning and he had to fight a smile, "you keep your key under the pinecone." Lexi frowned deeply, "crap." He couldn't help it anymore, he shot her a huge grin and she rolled her eyes at his antics. She handed him his bowel of cereal and he moved to sit on the other side of the bar, watching her as she twirled around the kitchen eating a granola bar. The radio was on and she hummed along softly to some old country song he'd never heard of. "So," she turned to him as the song ended and he wondered how long he'd been stairing at her. "The question remains: why are you here Jax?"

He winced as she fixed him with those big blue eyes. Her hair was still down and the early morning sun bounced off her dirty blond curls, the color like honey, he wanted to wrap one of those curls around his finger so bad. "I had a fight with Tara." He watched her reaction carefully, looking for something that wasn't there. She groaned leaning over the breakfast bar and resting her elbows on the counter top. "And you thought coming here would solve your problem how?" He blushed a little. He'd known damn well that showing up here was the WORST idea. "I was drunk," he tried lamely to make any excuse.

She frowned and he stood to put his cereal in the sink. As he stood there rinsing it out he took a minute to admire the view. Lexi was bent over the counter slightly and though her shorts weren't Crow Eater short, with an ass like hers even the most modest shorts looked a bit indecent. The denim was fraying, and the long soft strands caressed her gorgeous tan thighs making his mouth water. Her blue sleeveless button up strained against perky breasts and he could peek a pink bra exactly the color of her lips which were currently sipping from an old chipped Teller-Morrow mug.

"So, I don't get it." She said it slowly placing her mug on the counter as he placed the bowel and spoon in the drying rack. She looked at him expectantly, "did ya'll have a fight before or after you got drunk?" He looked down rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. "OHHH ok." She nodded her head, "Tara was right you know." He looked up at her with alarm. "I know. I know. Don't make me say it again because I can't, but she is." "Come on! It's been a rough week. I had a few drinks. So sue me." Lexi shook her head as she reached for a pony tail tie and began pulling her hair into a messy bun, "when was the last time you took her out somewhere other than the club house?" Jax felt his shoulders tense as he thought about it. "Yeah that's what I thought." She slipped her socks, which were sporting ridiculously mismatched socks, into a pair of well-worn boots and sighed, "If you want to come home drunk as often as you do you gotta log some good behavior credit or something." He groaned before throwing his hands up in surrender, "what would you suggest darlin'?" She gave him a sly smile of victory before giving him a step by step on how to smooth things over with Tara, which unfortunately included missing out on tonight's after Church party.

She had grabbed her purse and thrown it over her shoulder before grabbing a pair of her favorite vintage sunglasses she'd picked up last time she was in Austin, "you going to give me a ride to work Prince Charming?" He laughed slipping on his Ray Bans and nodded, "sure let's ride legs," he slapped her playfully on the thigh causing her to jump and smack him on the shoulder.

Lex had opted out of wearing a helmet today. It wasn't something she'd usually even consider- hell on a ride of any significance she wore jeans and a helmet and maybe even a jacket if it wasn't too hot. If anyone was brave enough to ask her about it, she'd just smile and gesture to her soft skin, "like I would risk fucking up a masterpiece like this." Everyone always thought that was really funny, but if they looked closely they'd see a long white scar over her right knee. When she was seventeen her boyfriend had laid down his bike after a few too many beers down by the river. She counted herself lucky that it had been winter and she'd been wearing her jeans and a jacket. Her boyfriend had suffered from severe road rash and a broken arm- though she suspected that the arm might have been her brother's revenge and not the accident.

Teller Morrow was only a ten minute ride and the day was beautiful. She longed for the sun this morning in a big bad way. She wanted to feel the breeze in her hair and the sun on her skin. As they rode up the road she sighed blissfully. They pulled onto the lot and her revere was abruptly shattered.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you skank?" screamed Tara coming out of nowhere. Lexi hadn't even been able to dismount before Tara was on her, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her forcibly off of the bike. Jax froze in sheer horror. Tara deposited Lexi on the cement before stepping back and continuing her screeching. "I should have known you'd swoop in! Any chance you can get right you fucking whore?!" Lexi let out a slightly deprecating ha trying to gingerly wipe the gravel from her now bleeding thigh. "Calm down Tara, he crashed on my couch. Nothing happened. God, how many times do I have to say that?"

Tara reached out smacking her across the cheek and Lexi hissed as her ring caught her cheek. She closed her eyes for a second breathing deeply and looking to the sky, hadn't she been enjoying the sunshine only a minute ago? "I'm not going to tell you again-" Tara abruptly cut her off, "you're always there! You're always just waiting to swoop in! How desperate are you Lexi? Can't you find your own man to fuck?" That was it Lexi had, had enough, "Tara you need to cool your shit. I am not nor have I ever fucked your man. Nor do I want too, if I had wanted to I could have. If not now than when you left. How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want Jax!" Those hanging around the yard or peeking out of the garage were luckily too distracted by the screaming women to notice the looks of hurt and then annoyance that flitted across Jax's face.

Happy had emerged from the club house stretching at this point but froze at the tone of Lexi's voice, "ah shit!" he grumbled hustling over. Not quick enough though. Tig came out just in time to see Tara rear back to punch Lexi. Lexi's face went blank and her survival instincts kicked in like a switch flipping. She blocked Tara's punch easily hooking her in the stomach, and as Tara went down, Lexi brought her knee up connecting with Tara's nose with a sickening crunch. Lexi stepped back from the wailing Tara breathing heavy as Jax finally jumped into action. "What the fuck Lexi!" he shouted taking the bleeding and breathless Tara into his arms, "that was too much!" The look on Lexi's face was 100% pure Treager rage.

"I told her to back off Jax, this is not my fucking fault and where the fuck were you?!" She moved to advance on Jax but Tig, who had dashed across the yard, quickly trapped her in his arms pulling her back. "You ok Lex?" Once he had pulled her away he pulled his little sister's face between his hands inspecting her for damage. "Is she ok? Is she fucking ok? Look what she did to Tara's face?" Tig spun around keeping Lex firmly behind him, "Tara fucking started some shit she couldn't finish! You need to keep you pussy in check Jax! What the fuck are you doing?!" Happy grabbed Juice patting him on the chest, "Go get Tara's car. Get her the fuck out of here." Jax eased Tara up leading her to her car with Juice in tow.

Lexi huffed turning and moving toward the club house. Happy's dark observative eyes followed her, he'd usually be watching that perfect round ass swaying in those denim cut offs, but instead all he could see was the way she was limping and trying to keep the weight off of her left foot. Tig took a moment to watch the car turn out of the lot before rushing after his little sister. Happy took a second to gather himself. He didn't know what the hell was up with Tara and Jax, but that relationship was shitting all over the club and bleeding all over Lexi- which in his mind was completely unacceptable.

He lit his cigarette and continued to stair at the Club House door. He'd arrived late last night and hand't noticed that the door had been painted. A reaper staired back with cold empty eyes. It was beautifully done in blue black and white, shaded to perfection. It was well edited, not to much detail not too little- he wondered if one of the guys had done it. He was planning a tattoo to honor his mom and was having problems with it. She had cancer and he wanted to get it done before it became a sad thing. Rose Lowman did not do sad. He flicked out his cigarette and braced himself before walking into what he was sure was going to be a tense clubhouse.

He froze in the door way not sure what to make of the scene in front of him. Lexi was leaning over the counter, standing on the rung of the bar stool, trying to reach a bottle of Jack that the Prospect was trying to keep as far away from her as possible. "It's 9 in the morning Lex, Gemma told me not to give you booze until after 1!" She growled and snarled, "these are special circumstances Sac, give me the fucking bottle." Half Sac was struggling to hold her back without hurting her further and looking desperately at Tig who was trying hard not to laugh. "You don't have to die this way Sac, give me the bottle!" Sac stretched a little further causing Lexi to shift and put weight on her bad leg. She hissed in pain but refused to stop her siege. "She's hurt Prospect, be fucking careful!" Came a sharp bark from Tig who had moved to retrieve the first aid kit from the other side of the bar. While the Prospect was distraced Lexi had taken the opportunity to slip under his arm in one fluid movement and to pull another bottle out from under him.

Lexi smiled hopping up onto the bar and taking a long victory pull straight out of the bottle. She leaned her head back letting out a long sigh and then gently rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You know about thirty minutes ago I thought this was going to be one of those really good days." Happy had grabbed a beer and was now leaning against the bar. He had placed himself a few feet away from her, between where she sat gingerly poking at her leg and the door. Tig approached her slowly with an ice pack and gauze in one hand, his other held out in a calming gesture. She glared at him slightly. It was like watching someone trying to convince a wild mountain lion not to eat them. "How you doing there Rocky Balboa?" Lexi balked, "Pfft if anything I'm Manny Pacquiao, I put that bitch down." Happy took a long sip from his drink trying to hide the grin on his face. Tig smiled proudly at his sister, "yeah you did, you handled your shit like a pro." They tapped fists, something they always did to celebrate victory. "So, what hurts?" asked Tig delicately as he tried to gently maneuver her left boot off. She pulled her foot away, not letting him, of course because she was stubborn like that. "Tara's face."

Yup, that did it. Happy shot beer out his nose, laughing, hard. Lexi gave him her brightest smile and he couldn't help but shake his head. While she was distracted Tig grabbed her ankle holding it still despite his laughter and yanking off her boot. She hissed at him and froze. "Yeah that's what I thought," muttered Tig as he revealed an obviously swelling left ankle. "Mother fucker," she grumbled as she took another pull off the Jack. Tig rubbed his forehead as he applied ice to her ankle and tried to dab at her bleeding thigh. "Hey Sac, go get Chibs." Sac stood there for a second looking conflicted. "What is it now Prospect?" demanded Tig. Half Sac flushed as he looked towards the hallways, "Chibs is in there with Emily Duncan. He said not to bother him unless someone was trying to burn the club house down." Tig rolled his eyes standing from his stool in front of Lex and tossing the pack at Happy. "He'll come running for her you dumb shit. Happy take over for a minute." Tig cuffed the back of the prospect's neck and led him around the bar and toward Chibs' room.

Happy sat down on his bar stool in front of the luscious Lexi and gently picked her ankle up examining it. After determining where the swelling was the worse he gently placed the ice on the outside of her ankle and set both in his lap. Lexi swallowed hard taking a long pull, desperately trying to pull herself together. The feel of Happy's strong rough hands brushing against her leg brought back heated memories.

 ** _Insert standard disclaimer here. I want to thank ya'll for reading. If you read my previous versions of 'Outlaw Woman' posted under a different name I want to thank you for your patience and for following me to this account. My laptop was stolen with all of my work while I was in the hospital for some really craptastic medical issues. I had to rewrite everything (I couldn't get into my old account) but I think it's better. It allowed me to adjust some things that I really didn't like. The more I wrote- well I wanted to change the origin of Happy and Lexi's relationship something terrible and it gave me the opportunity to do so. Let me know what ya'll think- Reviews drive me and inspire me. Thanks again._**

 ** _PS - IF you see a typo please don't tell me. I obsess over shit like that and it's exhausting. I'm trying to not get too hung up on the little stuff other wise I over edit._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I actually thought I had already posted this. Guess not though. Thanks for messaging and reviewing. Please let me know what you think of this one. It really makes me want to write more when I know ya'll are enjoying it. Hopefully I'll get the third one out today or tomorrow. It's already almost finished. Also I'm debating a flash back of Happy and Lex's steamy one night together. Let me know if you want that. As for those of you who are so upset that David Hale is included in my character list- TRUST ME. If things came easy for Lexi then this story would be boring. Just trust me.**

Happy locked eyes with Lexi as he slid his calloused, masculine, strong right hand under her left knee. Lexi couldn't help the sudden intake of breath, her lips parting ever so slightly. The room suddenly felt way too small. No man had ever made her nervous like Happy did. She had no idea what to do with that. It had been years since their one night. One night of mindless pleasure. No names had been exchanged. No club affiliation ever discussed. That night had gone completely unacknowledged even after they realized. Verbally at least. It was for the better.

Thank God he wasn't around more because as is, these moments are getting far too frequent. As his hand slid slowly but with purpose down her calf lifting her ankle onto his jean clad knee she held her breath. He lifted it just off his knee sliding the ice pack under to cool it from behind where it looked to be the most bruised. "Hand me that gauze." His voice was slightly deeper than normal- less raspy. She nodded dumbly and then, and then the most embarrassing thing ever, she let out a loud hiccup that was so violent it actually caused her to bounce slightly off the bar. Lexi was mortified; she couldn't look up at him. She hadn't even had warning enough to cover her mouth. Her face immediately began to heat up and she handed him the gauze as quickly as she could before taking a long pull from the bottle of Jack at her side tossing the lid across the room. This day had been exhausting- she had every intention of making it all go away by drinking as much of this bottle as she could. 'At least the hiccup had killed that moment before anyone could walk in on that super sexy eye contact,' she thought.

Her leg was so smooth and warm from the sun. Happy's mind went blank when she bounced- he'd been captivated by the jiggle of her DDs. Really, he had to get ahold of himself. If Tig kept catching him staring like this- it'd be his nuts. Especially now that she had an old man. His eyes wandered over a fresh piece of ink on her calf. She was lucky her boots had protected it. A beautiful reaper curved along her calf. The style very reminiscent of the one painted on the door- this one held more color. It was centered in a golden frame with the shadows of crows dancing behind its head and in its extended palm instead of the traditional anarchy sign it held a glowing sacred heart. He had to rein this shit in. Happy didn't like being out of control of anything- with Lexi he felt he was out of control of EVERYTHING. From the moment he'd arrived in Charming five years ago only to learn that sweet wild delicious piece of ass he'd fucked on the road was actually Tig's sister, he'd been fighting to get a solid grip on things. She never followed direction, she was always putting herself in bad situations, she was ever chasing adventure and danger. That he was attached to her in the slightest was dangerous. EVERTHING about Lexi was dangerous for him.

"So what was all of that about?" he distracted as he began to gingerly wipe the blood off of her leg, putting slight pressure on the scrapes to stop the bleeding. "Fucking idiot probably should have done this first," he muttered. Lexi laughed, "yeah well you know my brother- more bullets then brain." Hap smirked nodding his head and continuing to work on her- long golden soft warm- leg. "That stick in Tara's ass has been super-sized lately. It's starting to affect the functionality of her brain." Hap glanced up at her, "but why? Why you?" Lexi scoffed taking another pull off her bottle, "I honestly don't know where this started. She's always hated me, but since she came back- she wants me dead." She took another pull, "Jax definitely isn't helping things. This reminds me I have to find a new place to hide my key." "Wasn't your old man mad when he showed up like that?" Lexi almost shot whiskey out her nose- which burns for a very long time if you've never done it. "What old man? What have you been smoking Hap and can I have some?" Hap reached into his pocket with his left hand using his right to apply light pressure. He fished out a joint and handed it over and she giggled in delight.

After a deep inhale, holding the smoke in her lungs, "What're you talking about Hap?" her accent continued to thicken with each vice she partook in. He gently tapped her tattoo and then ran a finger firmly down one side of the frame. "OH!" She was becoming more animated; her hands were now flying as she was speaking to him causing some of the booze to slosh out. "No, I got that just for me. It's not a crow. I got shot six months ago, Clay and Gem and Tig and the boys all said I earned my own reaper. I had to make it a little more girly though. I'm just not the kind of girl to rock anything overly masculine." Happy's brain had stopped on the shot part, "see this is what I'm talking about! How the hell did you get shot?" Lexi's eyebrows furrowed as she leaned forward, "what you're talking about?" He shook his head, "How the hell did you get shot?" She leaned back eyeing him suspiciously but in her buzzed state quickly let it go shrugging and smiling, "drive by." She unbuttoned the top button on her blouse allowing her to shift the collar so he could see the vibrant pink shiny new flesh where she had taken the bullet. And also a good flash of skin and pink lace. Happy shook his head. Focus. He took the bottle from her taking a long pull only to realize she'd already knocked back more than half of it. Well that wasn't good.

Focus. He hadn't heard of a drive by. "Drive by where?" "Oakland." "What the fuck were you doing in Oakland?" "I had a meeting with a gallery in Oakland. I sold three paintings- Jax took me to a bar after to celebrate." "What the fuck?"

Jax should know better than that.

He had put Lexi in danger.

He had started this thing with Tara too.

Lexi was the artist of the door and the tattoo. Well that made her hotter. Fuck.

Happy filed it away at the look of confusion on Lexi's face. Her blue eyes were sharp, even in her inebriated state. He schooled his features trying to look casual. He'd have to ask around about this when she wasn't around. Something about all of this didn't seem right. What the hell was Jax thinking- or better yet what was Jax thinking with?

Before he could even process all of this new information two things happened: One, Tig, the Prospect and Chibs came laughing and rough housing out of the dorms; two, the front door to the club house was thrown open with a loud BANG. Gemma cut a formidable figure in her bitch heels; large black hobo bag slung over her shoulder. "Little girl, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Lexi was immediately off the bar forgetting her swollen foot and leaving the half smoked joint in an ash tray. The pain immediately reminded her why she'd been smoking it in the first place and she reached out gripping Happy's shoulder for support. He stood and maneuvered her to his stool. The way the two moved with each other was so natural- the all-seeing mother bear quirked an eyebrow, not missing a thing. Happy pulled up a second bar stool and lifter her foot; replacing the ice pack, only when she was situated did he step away. Then again Alexia is family and Happy was notoriously protective of SOA family- especially the women. Though, no one would ever label him a nurturer. Gemma filed this new observation away for a later date.

"You fucking broke the doc's nose! You better have a damn good reason!" Gemma scolded charging toward her beloved pseudo daughter. "Gemma you know me better than that! The bitch started something she didn't have the ass to back up." "Why the fuck would she do that Lex? Jax was at your house last night! That's why!" Happy's shoulders tensed and he leaned back against the bar staring at the juke box intently. Lex rolled her eyes, "that's an issue you should take up with your son." Gemma threw her purse on the counter, "I would if I could but he's too busy talking Tara down." Lexi threw her hands up, "this is nuts! Why do I have to defend myself when I was _just defending myself_!" "Lex, you know I've always thought you were better for Jax then that little tart, but when you sleep with another woman's old man she has every right to give you hell. You screwed up you should take it!" Lexi, now seeing red, threw that mother fucking bottle of booze against the wall behind Gemma who covered her head and stared at her pseudo daughter in shock. "I didn't do shit!" The entire club was silent in the wake of the bottles shatter.

Tig came up behind Lex quietly, putting an affectionate and comforting hand on her shoulder. Her chest was heaving from screaming and a tear of rage sank down her cheek. Lexi was not an angry girl but she had a temper that she struggled with at times- one that had been passed down to both of his children by Dan Trager. Chibs turned to the Prospect, "go get me medics bag." Half Sack nodded and slipped out of the room silently, relieved to be anywhere but here. "You know what Gem?" came a low soft lilting Texas accent, "If I had slept with Jax, yes, Tara would have every right. I have never slept with Jax. I don't intend to sleep with Jax. I. Don't. Want. Him." She took another long deep breath and the queen opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it. "Jax," Lexi was disgusted, "broke into my house last night. I had no idea he was there until the morning. I am sick," her voice hitched, "I am sick and tired of your fucking son putting me in the middle." Lexi looked up from where her eyes had been glued to her lap. Making eye contact with Gemma, Gemma felt her spine go cold at a look that was violent and fed up. "Tara jumped me- pulled me off the bike- Jax did nothing- I defended myself. That is the last time I am saying it to you Gemma. Believe who you want."

Gemma sat down in the nearest chair with a dramatic sigh. "Well why didn't you just say so."

Lexi closed her eyes and took a deep breathe trying to calm herself. Happy noticed that her hands were clenched and shaking. TIg glanced at the Killer and followed his dark stare. He lovingly, gently pried her fingers apart and rubbed his thumbs over the crescent imprints from her nails. Chibs made his move then, the medic's bag appearing in his hand. Got to give it to the Prospect, he had come and gone with no one noticing. Chibs moved to Lexi's side examining her scrapes. "We need to clean these honey and then we need to take a look at that ankle, see if it's broken." Lexi nodded allowing the Scott to clean and bandage the wound on her thigh in silence but not before she scooped up Happy's abandoned beer on the bar and downing it in one go and taking a long hit off the joint. "When I know what's goin on with your ankle, I'll give you something for the pain and to chill your nerves love." Lexi gave him a thin smile before carefully putting the now significantly shorter joint between the Scotts lips who gave her a roguish smile in return. "I'm good," she muttered.

From her spot at a table Gemma lit a cigarette massaging her temples as she puffed and puffed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi had been relocated to a corner booth after flatly refusing to sit on the couch. "Last Friday night, my brother- MY BROTHER- was getting a hummer from some red head on that couch. I am not sitting on that couch ever again." Happy snorted as he steadied her on her left and Tig shot him a glare from her right. "If you're not sitting anywhere you're brother's had sex, we'll have to burn down the club house and start again." Lexi's lip curled in disgust. "I don't want to continue this conversation." Tig laughed and sat her down gently in the booth before giving his brother a playful shrug. "You're just jealous Hoover Lips prefers me." Happy grunted as he adjusted Lexi's leg so it was stretched out on the booth next to her with the ice resting on it. His dark eyes moved up her leg and over her body before catching her own, "Nah man, you know I prefer blonds." He quickly looked away shoving TIg back playfully. They began to grapple with each other as Gemma joined Lexi.

The Prospect walked in then carrying two bags from the diner. Gemma had decided that they better get some food in Lexi before her drunken haze turned into drunken vomiting. "Oh god Sac, I forgive you!" Half Sac laughed as Lexi gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled her burger out of the greasy paper bag. Gemma gave him an assessing look, "I don't." Sac looked down blushing slightly and scuffled off to finish inventory behind the bar. Lexi gave Gemma a pointed look to which Gemma shrugged, "what? I told him not to give you any liquor until after one." Lexi sighed mumbling under her breath, "this was special circumstances," before taking a huge bite out of her burger.

The door flew open and Tig and Happy both immediately stood up putting themselves in front of the two women. Gemma's focus wasn't on her son storming in, but on Happy. The more she thought about it the more she came to realize that Happy had always been extremely attentive of Lexi and her safety. They got along well. It had never struck her as odd; Lexi got along well with all of the boys, but Happy wasn't like the other guys. The more she thought about it the more she realized how comfortable they were with each other- which was downright strange considering how little time Happy actually spent in Charming. Then again Happy was close with Tig- maybe it had something to do with that. Gemma was developing quite the headache.

Jax came storming in completely ignoring the posturing of the two men. "What the fuck were you thinking Lexi?" Lexi rolled her eyes groaning and leaning back. Tig moved to sit back down but Happy looked wearily between the two and decided to stay exactly where he was though he moved to cross his arms over his chest and lean casually against the pool table. "I wasn't thinking Jax. She hit me. I told her to stop. She didn't stop. So I stopped her." Jax stopped to take in Lexi. He could hear in her accent that she'd been drinking. He noticed her leg- wrapped in bandages and elevated with an icepack over her ankle. Jax groaned and flopped down next to his mother, his hands rubbing up and down his face in frustration. "She wants to press charges Lexi." Lexi rolled her eyes, "she won't do shit." Jax sighed heavily, "you broke her nose." Lexi sat up proudly, "I know." Jax groaned again.

Gemma rubbed her son's back affectionately and he ate a few of his mom's fries. "Did you explain to Tara why that was a bad idea?" Jax nodded wearily as Happy finally relaxed. "Do I need to talk to her?" asked Gemma. Jax glared at his mom, "yeah, because you two get along so well." Gemma shrugged innocently. Lexi sighed happily as she ate her burger. When was Jax going to realize that if no one liked the bitch there was probably a reason why? Tara did not want this life, that's why she left. Now, regardless of what she might or might not want, Tara did not belong.

Gemma stared blankly at her nails as she tapped them against the table top. "Maybe you should call Hale." "Fuck no!" shouted Tig coming to stand behind his sister. Lexi choked slightly on her fry reaching for her Coke. "Why the hell would I do that?" she rasped as she struggled to get her coughing under control. "Because that boy loves you and would do anything for you, including getting Tara to shut her trap." "You dating a cop now?" All eyes turned to where Happy was watching intently sipping on his beer. He'd sat and was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees his biceps flexing. Lexi gave him a questioning look. Why the hell was he suddenly so interested in her love life? His expression was completely unreadable as they stared at each other for a long moment.

Tig rolled his eyes, "like I'd let that happen." Lexi shot a glare at her brother, "like you have any say over who I fucking date." Tig grinned at her, "if you dated anyone- I'd have a say over it." Lexi's spine stiffened and she continued to glare at him. This was why she didn't date in Charming. This was why she rarely had more than a weekend fling. How could she possibly introduce someone to this life? To these boys? To her boys? Tig's smile faltered slightly as Lexi's cold gaze was unrelenting, her baby blues lightening to a frigid gray, almost white. "Don't do that." He groaned putting his large hand over her face trying to block it out. "I hate when your eyes go all 'ice queen' on me." She pushed his hand away before returning to her burger. "I'm not calling David."

Jax smiled at her tossing a fry at her and turning to Happy with a crooked grin. "The guy had the hots for her for years. We are NOT friends, we've never gotten along, but every freaking summer the guy would just show up." Happy said nothing, taking a final pull from his beer. "He got that job as a paper boy, just so he'd have a chance to ride his bike by the house and see Lex." Lexi covered her reddening face with her hands slumping further into the booth. Gemma patted her shoulder lovingly. "It's true. Hale almost lost his mind when you moved here." Jax snorted, "oh God I forgot about that!" He turned to Happy, now flapping his hands around and laughing as he spoke. "She was fucking 16 when she moved in. Summer that we graduated. She's laying out in the bed of her truck in this yellow fucking bikini." Now Lexi's ears were turning red. "Fucking gorgeous," muttered Jax under his breath squinting eyes like if he just looked hard enough he could conjure the image. She peeked through her fingers and her eyes met Happy's heated gaze. She reached up yanking her brother's beer out of his hands. Tig was laughing too hard to put up a fight. She brought it to her lips but before she could take a drink Gemma yanked it away. "You're good for now." Lexi growled as Jax continued, "He goes driving by real slow in his brother's car, staring at her like she's a god damn glass of water and he's been wandering the desert for weeks. Then, BOOM!" Jax smacked his hands together. "Mother Fucker hits the tow truck as it's turning onto the lot." Lexi threw an open ketchup packet at Jax hitting him in his pretty white tee shirt.

 _'_ _With a Rebel Yell she cried More, More, More!'_

Lexi groaned and leaned- started searching around for her phone, finally realizing it was in her back pocket she had to lift herself slightly off the seat arching her back and twisting so she could finally get it out. Two sets of eyes watched her movements intensely both completely oblivious to the calculating glances of the Queen Bee. This looked like a disaster waiting to happen to Gemma Teller.

Lexi checked the screen before swiping her finger across it with a very concerned look on her face. "Hello?" "Your Texas is showing," teased Tig in her ear and like the petulant child he was Lexi shoved him back over her shoulder.

David Hale paced his office, Uncer's prepaid against his ear. "Uh, hey Lexi." "What's up David?" She sounded suspicious, she probably had some idea what this was about he realized. "Um, Tara is pressing charges Lexi." She cleared her throat, "is there something you can do about it?" David shook his head rubbing his hand over his eyes, "No, I mean maybe if I had taken the report, but Lex she flagged down some newbie at the hospital." He sat on his desk with a grunt, "Lex they've already filed the report and Unser is coming to pick you up. Lex ATF is with him. You have to get out of there. They could keep you here for days buried under a mountain of red tape." "FUCK! Thanks David!" She hung up abruptly.


	4. Chapter 4 - Flashback

**Sorry for the long wait ya'll. I've been sick and while that means more time to write, it also means that I am on these crappy meds that make me feel completely out of my mind. It's like I'm not even me. So I literally spent a month- a MONTH working on this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it. WARNING: it is freaking filthy. THIS is why my story is rated M.**

 **On another note, I had my first experience with plagiarism this month. It hurt. I just want to emphasize that Sons Of Anarchy is not my property. I am very grateful to Kurt Sutter and all of the people who created the SOA world. They inspired me and inspired Lexi who it turns out I am deeply attached too.**

Four Years Ago.

Lexi giggled as his arm slipped around her waist and he led her across the parking lot at a quick trot. It was still raining but neither of them seemed to care how wet they were getting. She felt free in his arms, freer then she had felt in a very long time. She didn't know his name or much about him. What she did know was that he wouldn't be there in the morning and she'd probably never see him again, and in that there was comfort. As they slipped under the shelter of the second floor he spun her around to face him and pushed her back against the cold metal door. One of his large hands held her waist in place, the other cradled the back of her head protecting it as his mouth came down on hers hard. She rose up on her tiptoes arching her back and pushing her breasts into his hard chest. He bit gently down on her bottom lip and she moaned sweetly into his mouth, her body responding to his every touch. His hand left her waist to open the door and as it opened he pushed her over the threshold and turned her again so that her back was against a cement wall. He kicked the door shut with his foot. Her hands pushed their way up his body dragging his wet shirt up with them to reveal a tan tattooed hard chest. She was a good bit shorter then him and even on her tiptoes he had to help pull the shirt the rest of the way off. She took a second to devour his physique and then leaned in to lick a drop a water from his chest.

Snapping like a rubber band pulled too tight, one masculine hand snaked up to her hair and he took a firm handful pulling her head back so that she was looking him in his dark smoldering eyes. His other hand slipped under the hem of her black sundress and moved tantalizingly over her inner thigh. He watched as her eye lids grew heavy and her lips parted slightly on a gasp. His fingers brushing over lace; he pushed it aside and growled at the warm dampness that met him. He teased her. His fingers brushing over her most sensitive spots his lips ghosting over hers, neither making the solid contact she craved. She arched and moaned softly her lips following his seeking pressure. Her grip on his shoulders became more and more forceful as she had to put more and more effort into holding herself up. His lips gently ghosted over her face to her ear. He took one ear lobe between his teeth and nipped pulling a gasp from her straining chest. He continued his nips growing harder as they trailed her neck, his stroked becoming firmer between her legs. As he reached the crook of her neck he bit down, sinking two fingers deep into her heat. She broke apart clinging to him. He pulled away from her neck his eyes devouring her as she crested with a sharp cry holding herself against him and riding his fingers to completion. He didn't know if he'd ever seen a woman look so wild and lovely before.

As she began to put herself back together she found her mind blissfully empty. The only thought she had was to touch him. She wanted to feel more of him. Nothing else mattered in this moment. She reached her arm around his neck and forcefully pulled him down to kiss him properly. Her tongue tasted him and she lost herself a little more. Her hands left his shoulders and trailed down his chest to his belt. She made quick work of the buckle and zipper and pushed them down boxers and all- his impressive hard on springing free. She dropped to her knees with very little ceremony and sucked him into her mouth her tongue caressing the underside of his shaft. Delicious. "Fuck!" He grunted his large hands framing her face affectionately as she bobbed up and down on his shaft. Most women started blow jobs tentatively, as if they were afraid to hurt him, but she had taken it into her mouth wantonly and was devouring him. He could feel pleasure building low in his belly and struggled to take control. After a few minutes, he reached down scooping her up under her arm pits and dragging her back to her feet. He pushed her back a step, stepping out of his pants and boots. "I am going to fuck you until you break," he growled grabbing the hem of her dress and finally unwrapping this beautiful little gift.

She was short and curvy and tight and perfect- a combination of soft and firm that put sweet butts to shame. Her blonde hair was damp and curling around the tops of her breasts which were lifted and pushed together in a sexy black lace bra that barely covered her rose colored nipples. Her ink was well done and feminine. He didn't take the time to catalogue her tattoos, instead he freed her breasts taking one straining nipple into his mouth. She arched into him presenting her chest to the ministrations of his mouth and pushing her hips against his hard on. His arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her into him- one hand spanning the width of her back the other sliding up her leg to grab her thigh and pull her leg up so that he was cradled in her heat. Her hands were moving over him until she grabbed his face and forced it up. Her blue eyes were blazing as she demanded his attention, "Please," she insisted, "Please I need you." He grunted lifting her and throwing her on the bed. He none to gently pulled her panties down her sun kissed legs, taking a second to run a calloused hand over the large tattoo on her right thigh. She groaned desperately pulling his face down for a kiss. He hooked his hands under her knees and entered her with one quick thrust- burying himself inside of her. They met each other thrust for thrust groaning and growling in pleasure. He was steady and forceful, pushing her to her breaking point and watching her face as his own tension grew. His steady rhythm became faster as she clawed at him and nipped at his neck. He could tell as the bites got harder that she was trying to control herself. "It's ok baby, break for me." She let out an animalistic scream as he felt her walls close around him, her grip tightening and her teeth sinking in a little harder than she probably meant to into his shoulder. With a few more erratic thrusts he too fell apart growling- his hold on her tightening as if she would slip away.

Lexi woke early the next morning, her bed companion still sleeping soundly next to her. She stretched languidly, enjoying the stretch and pull of her exhausted muscles. She reached down gently removing his hand from where it was thrown half hazard over her waist. It had been months since she'd woken with anyone, maybe a year. Part of her wished she could linger and examine his ink more closely, maybe have another taste, but she needed to get home before they sent the search party out for her. She slipped on her bra and her dress and started searching for her panties. After about five minutes she abandoned the search, giggling to herself as she slipped out of the room carrying her boots in her right hand- if he found them maybe they'd make him smile.

Several Months Later…

Lexi had taken the long way to work- buying herself more radio time. She was drumming her hands against the steering wheel and dancing in her seat when she heard the rumble of a motorcycle pull up beside her. She didn't bother to check who it was knowing that it had to be one of the boys. Her suspicions were confirmed when the bike followed her onto the TellerMorrow lot.

Happy followed the hottie in the truck onto the TellerMorrow lot grinning as long legs emerged from the driver's side door. His eyes skimmed the soft golden skin and he groaned to himself in pleasure when they landed on a pair of very familiar red cowboy boots. He remembered those boots vividly. He still thought about that wild night with the no-name girl from Texas. He dismounted and moved toward her as she moved her sunglasses to the top of her head. Her blue eyes growing wide at the sight of him. He shot her one of his rare real smiles and moved to wrap her in his arms. How lucky was he that she'd turn out to be crow eater.

Lexi hopped out of her truck and started to move toward the office, her eyes scanning the lot. They froze on a tall dark heavily tattooed figure moving toward her a huge smile on his face and she lifted her sunglasses in shock. This was the guy- the guy that she'd been fantasizing about late at night when she was alone in bed. This was the guy she'd screwed; the guy she was never supposed to see again- and he was wearing a cut. Shit. Crap. Fuck. As he got closer he reached out to grab her and she instantly stepped back throwing out her hands to stop him. "No, don't touch me!" she hissed quietly her eyes searching everything around her and praying that no one was watching. "What?" He smiled reaching out and grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer. "No," she hissed, "don't touch me!" Lexi pushed him away as Tig stepped closer.

Tig's arm wrapped around her shoulders and Happy's entire world stopped. Shit, had he banged the Sargent at Arms' old lady? "What's going on here?" asked Tig shooting an angry and calculating look at Happy. Lexi pulled herself together and smiled up at Tig, "turns out you were right Tiggy, these shorts are too short. Your brother here mistook me for a crow eater." Tig laughed, "Lex this is Happy, Happy this is my little sister Lexi." Lexi lifted her chin in acknowledgment praying silently to herself that he would keep his trap shut. Gemma emerged from the office waving Lexi over and she let out a loud breath relieved to flee the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

June Stahl watched as Alexia Trager strutted out of the Sheriffs' Office. Every officer stopped what they were doing as she walked past their eyes drifting to the sway of her hips. Agent Stahl had kept her detained as long as she could even after it became apparant that Ms. Trager wasnt going to give anything up on SAMCRO and wasn't afraid of Tara Knowles' bs assault charges. The girl was pretty to look at and sassy to boot- so yeah, Stahl kept her around as long as she could. She hadn't expected the girl to be so tough. She'd thought for sure 'call me Lexi' was going to be a soft little thing- scared and easier to manipulate. More like one of the other club women; emotionally torn and with their own agenda. In her head she shifted Alexia from the to be broken category- into a small group of women who had genuinely impressed her.

Lexi could feel the Lezi Bitch watching her as she left and it made her feel super slimey. Way worse then any of the guys or hang arounds had ever made her feel. She grinned as she saw her brother and Happy smoking next to their bikes. "Get me the fuck out of here," she grumbled as she approached them. Tig tossed her his helmet and she jumped on the back, but she didn't breathe a real sigh of relief until they pulled up to her tiny little house and she was walking up to the door. Everything seemed to settle in that moment and she was suddenly aware of the pounding in her ankle. She stepped up onto the porch and it rolled and she felt the world tipping around her, but before she could mutter a 'crap' Tig rushed forward his arms scooping her up. "I'm fine Tig. I'm fine. Put me the fuck down." Tig took her in the house and didn't put her down until he could set her in the recliner. Where it all fucking started. Wasn't that just fucking perfect. Lexi wiggled and hissed as she slipped out of her boots and stared at the dark purple bruise that once was her ankle. "Fan-fucking-tastic." Tig walked in from the kitchen with a bag of ice and pulled the button so her feet popped up. "Ice and elevate," he tossed her the ice. "Alright. Alright already!" She put the ice carfully on her ankle and leaned back. She closed her eyes for a second taking stock of herself. She could feel the thrum thrum of her pulse in her foot but it was slowing. She could hear her brother letting out a grunt as he threw himself down on her ancient couch. She could feel HIM standing in the door way and hear the sound of the breeze rustling her grass (which needed to be mowed). "Hap, come on in. Make yourself at home." She could hear him wiping his boots on her welcoming mat before the door shut and he sat himself down on the other side of the couch. Those moments when he let slip those good manners his momma probably taught him always tickled her and she couldn't help but smirk, still she kept her eyes shut and her head back enjoying the feeling of the ceiling fan on her face.

"This thing is a piece of shit," grumbled Happy as he tried several times to find a piece of realestate on the couch that didn't feel like rocks. Lexi's eyes shot open and met her brother's before they both burst out into laughter. "Yeah," she sighed "It was my bed for a couple of years, I know." She glanced over at the tall dark and tattooed man and smiled lazily, "so what happened after June felt me up and carted me off?" Tig grunted standing up, "I need a fucking drink." She looked at Happy expectantly. "Tig offered to off the Doc- he's got some pent up rage." Lexi nodded, "I get that." She shut her eyes again leaning back and playing with her own hair. She was starting to feel tired and had actually gotten pretty comfortable. Tig walked back in and handed Happy a beer and Lex a water. She rolled her eyes but accepted the offer and popped off the plastic top. She had drank an awful lot already this morning- she knew she needed to rehydrate. "That bitch and her temper tantrums- that's the reason I beat hookers," grunted Tig as he sat his ass back down on her rock of a couch. Lexi snorted and Hap shot Tig a calculating look. "So, little miss tattle tale? How'd we handle that shit?" Tig ran his hand over his face. "Jax and Gemma convinced her it was in her best interest to drop the charges and she owes us now. The bitch definitly owes you. Seriously Lex just say the word and I'll drown the hoe in her own dirty dish water." Lexi giggled, "while that would be fun to watch I guess having a surgeon owe us a favor wouldn't be a bad thing."

Happy sat on the edge of the couch his arms on his knees holding his beer. Watching the brother and sister in the natural environment was fascinating. These two just did not relax in public, not that he could say he did either. He remembered the first time he saw Lexi though. He remembered her walking into the bar; that black sun dress damp and clinging to her legs. He remembered watching her lift her sunglasses and the way her blue eyes had clocked her surroundings, lingering on exits. It had turned him on. Damsels in distress could be hot, but girls who could handle their shit were pearls in a sea of sand. Remembering that night.. he caught himself staring at her legs and stiffened. He quickly turned to take in his surroundings. The house was older, in a different part of town from Clay and Gem's track housing. Lexi had painted the wood paneling a light tan and had put in modern carpet, but little things told of what it used to be. She'd removed the swinging door from the entry to the kitchen, but the fact that it wasn't open concept alone spoke volumes. The wall behind the couch was all built in book cases. To his left there were two small windows and in front of him sat a small tv on a simple white stand between two more windows. This house was probably pre AC. He wondered why she chose to live here instead of on the nicer part of town with the rest of the guys. Overall though the house was nice. It had obviously been updated here and there and it was homey but clean and uncluttered. There were little spots of paint scattered about that only keen eyes would see and he wondered if she painted in here or if she had a studio somewhere?

Tig's phone vibrated and he stood as he checked his texts. "I gotta go kid, but Hap's going to stay here tonight." Lexi stiffened. "Um, I don't need a babysitter bub." Tig shook his head. "Look, we got shit going down and I don't need Tara or someone else showing up here and fucking with you tonight. Can't afford the distraction. Besides, club house is a little full right now." Lexi sighed. She knew he was using the 'fullness' of the club house as an excuse. That was such a technicality. There was ALWAYS room at the club house. "Fine," she capitulated too tired to argue, "he can stay and play gaurd dog." She pushed her recliner down and stood on shaky legs, "You tell Jax I don't want to fucking hear from him for at least 24 hours. I need some god damn space." Tig nodded, "Hap'll scare him off if he shows up, won't you Hap?" Hap nodded cracking his kneck. He'd gladly scare Jax off tonight and if Tara showed up God rest her soul- she might just disappear. He was getting sick of this high school bullshit. Lex leaned up kissing her brother on the cheek, "allright, be safe. Love you." Tig was out the door with a quick nod to his brother and then they heard his motorcycle take off down the drive.

As silence descended Lexi looked wearily over at her house guest. CRAP. Happy stared back at her and they were both suddenly very aware of the fact that they were alone. They had danced around eachother for years, never really alone. There were always guys in the next room or crow eaters hanging about. "Um," Lexi was also suddenly very aware that she probably looked like a fucking mess, "yeah I'm gunna go wash the parkinglot and holding room off me. There's beer in the fridge and the remote is in that drawer. So, yeah. Make yourself at home." She slowly backed up to the stair case and then was gone as quickly as her ankle would allow her.

A vision of chasing those tan legs up the stairs flashed through Hap's eyes. For a second in his mind he was following her to the bathroom to 'help her wash her back'- or some shit like that. For a second, she was pushed against the tile, soapy and wet and completely his to devour. God damn it. A fucking shower. Really?

Lexi sighed as she walked through her room and into the bathroom. Tig had remodeled most of the upstairs as Lex had gotten older and they now each had their own master suites with decent enough bathrooms. Lexi'd insisted on keeping it kinda retro through and picked out the ugliest tiles she could find. Both bathrooms had lovely mustard yellow subway tiles. She'd wanted to put in tacky fixtures too but Tig had firmly drawn the line and now that she was older she appreciated that he'd gone for comfort over kitche. She quickly undressed and got into a luke warm shower, but as her hands began to wash herself all she could think of was the hands that were currently down stairs doing god know's what. Rough, calloused hands that had felt so good on her leg this morning when he'd helped bandage her up. Oh God, this was going to be such a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! It's been awhile. This is just a taste of what's to come. A short chapter I know, but I wanted to get something posted to get me out of my funk. I have so much planned for Happy and Lexi, but chapters will be shorter. I just don't want to keep y'all waiting so I'm hoping I'll update more if I don't put so much stress on the length of each chapter. I hope you stick with me! Love ya'll.

Happy lingered in the living room, listening to the shower running upstairs. He tried his hardest not to imagine the soapy water cascading down her naked skin. Tried his damndest, but it wasn't much use. In frustration, he moved out onto the porch for a cig. That's how Gemma found him. Sitting on the porch, smoking his second cigarette. She put her car in park and sat there for a moment taking in the Tacoma Killer. She could see it in the set of his shoulders. There was something very familiar about the way he looked. She had flashbacks to Clay. Clay had struggled under the weight of their attraction for a long time back when JT was still alive. This wasn't guilt though, this was barely restrained desire. A desire for sex or mayhem, it was hard to tell with this one. It made her nervous, knowing what she did about Happy. And knowing how her son felt about Lexi. And knowing that Tara had just committed a big no-no in their world. And knowing how her son would react if something should happen to that little .. _doctor._

Happy watched Gemma back until she finally stepped out of her car and came to join him on the patio. They could hear the radio above them through the cracked window. "How's Lex feeling?" Happy shrugged, "she's hurting but you know how she is." Gemma nodded and reached for her purse pulling out a small orange bottle. "The Scott told me to bring these over." He took the bottle of Oxy and shoved it into the inside pocket of his cut. There was silence for a long moment. Gemma stared at him, he could feel it, but he focused instead on the ground. "So, she asleep?" Happy inhaled, "was takin' a shower." "Jax might stop by." "He shouldn't." The answer was sharp and firm. It did not comfort Gemma at all. "No, well that son of mine does a lot of things he probably shouldn't." "She doesn't want to see him. It'd be in his best interest to give her some space." Happy ran his thumb over his bottom lip. He didn't like this conversation about the VP. Especially since it wasn't with an actual member of the club. "Yeah well, if he shows up don't be surprised." Happy sighed heavily leaning back on his arms and stretching his legs out in front of him. "This shit's complicated Ma." Gemma nodded, "when it comes to love and sex it usually is." Happy couldn't help but stiffen at her words, his brain immediately rejecting any and all implications. Nope not going there. Gemma sighed heavily before patting him on the knee and rising. "Make sure she eats something. She forgets to eat."

Happy stood watching the Queen pull out and drive down the street. Steeling himself, he walked back into the house only to pause as a familiar scent wafted down the stairs. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smelled that 'freshly showered girl' smell. Lexi was wobbling her way down the stiars trying to keep pressure off her ankle. Showering had been more difficult then she would have thought but it seemed her ankle was tired of the crappy treatment it had received all day. Happy quickly took the stairs two at a time and coming to her side, gingerly took her arm to help her the rest of the way down. "Last thing we need is you breaking your god damn neck," he grumbled. Lexi couldn't help but snicker.

Happy tried to maneuvered her to the couch but she scoffed pulling on his arm. "I am not spending all night convalescing on that damn death trap." His eyebrows shot up as her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and she gestured to the doorway to the kitchen. He reluctantly followed directions helping her in that direction. "We mostly just use this for 'quick stops'. The real living situation is in the back." They moved through the kitchen and small dining and out a pair of sliding glass doors. It was a slightly difficult step down before he realized what she meant. The entire back of the house was an add on. Glass windows surrounded a long room. On one end there was a TV and couch and the other was clearly her studio. There were three easels set up, the canvases resting on them covered with drop cloths. He helped her settle on the large Red couch before straightening and looking around. "What the hell?" She looked startled, "you don't like it." He shook his head, "no it's great, but it's a fucking security nightmare." One of her eyebrows arched and she smirked at him, "what exactly do you think I need securing from?" Happy scoffed, "how'd you talk Tigger into something like this?" Lexi's smirk spread into a full blown, light your day up smile as she leaned back resting her foot on the ottoman Happy had slid in front of her. "Please, like he could say no to me. Anyways I paid for it. It's cheaper then renting a studio and I can paint whenever I want." Happy finally stopped taking in his surroundings and took a long look at her.

Lexi was leaning back comfortably, surrounded by large overstuffed pillows covered in a variety of printed fabrics. Her honey hair glowed an amber in the setting sunlight and curled with the humidity from her shower. His mouth went dry and he realized he had to distract himself. "I thought artists were messy." Did his voice just drop an octave? Lexi sighed as she fidgeted. "You should see me when I'm on a three-day bender. This place looks like a war zone. But I try to clean it up every time I leave the house. I like to know where all my colors are and I don't want anything to spill while I'm away." He nodded and sat down on the other side of the couch. For a moment that in silence. Lexi squirmed again and he looked down at the angry purple of her ankle. It must be killing her. He quickly fished out the pain pills. "Gem dropped these off for you, but you should really eat first." She sighed heavily taking the bottle from him reluctantly before tossing it on the ottoman next to the cause of all this drama. "What ya in the mood for?" She fished a phone and a remote out of the cushions and he couldn't help but smile. She was right the organized façade of the room was just deceiving. "Whatever, not picky." She nodded before dialing. She ordered double of her usual and he had no idea what to expect.

Lexi was uncomfortable with the entire situation. She was trying to hide it, but her body was acutely aware of the sexy piece of man meat sitting next to her watching TV. They'd settled on Garage Monkey and he was explaining why they couldn't get the engine to start in that gruff delicious voice of his when the doorbell finally rang. He sprang to his feet and disappeared and she sighed in relief. In her mind Lexi tried desperately to convince herself that her discomfort was purely because of her ankle. She'd take some pain meds and go to sleep and by the time she woke up he'd be gone. She continued to tell herself that as Happy walked in with a smile on his face placing the large bag of Chinese take out on the coffee table and pulling out the cartons. "You need a fork?" She scoffed, "what kind of boho artist lifestyle would I be living if I didn't know how to eat Chinese straight of the carton with chop sticks," and she immediately dug into the beef and broccoli.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so this might be the hottest thing I've ever written. I think my own frustration shows. Anyways though, I hope you enjoy. If your confused right from the get go, it means you probably missed the last chapter back when was having all those issues with updates. Make sure you read that too. As usual I do not own SOA, but boy do I have fun playing with them. This chapter is extremely graphic and my story is rated M for a reason. Let me know what yall think.**

Lexi woke up abruptly, her head aching and her mouth so dry her tongue was sticking to her teeth. She looked around still slightly dazed. How had she gotten to her bed? She wiggled under the covers, testing her ankle. It was sore but she had more movement. She stood up carefully and made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen, in desperate need of some water.

Happy heard her before he saw her. She was sighing to herself, a small breathy sound, as she moved into the kitchen. He took her in. He knew she'd chosen the old SOA shirt (undoubtedly Tig's) and leggings hoping they'd hide her body. Like she could put anything on that would make her less desirable. He'd been keenly aware of her the entire night and carrying her to bed, it taken everything in him not to wake her up with his dick. The way the soft fabric skimmed her breasts, she might as well have been parading around naked. The house was dark but the moon was bright and she glowed like something from another world. He watched as she grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Watched her long slender neck as she downed half the bottle in one go. In this moment, there was nothing left in this world but her. Dazed he stood slowly from the couch in the back room; made his way behind her. Drawn like a moth to an open flame, he couldn't remember ever having decided to move.

Lexi was standing over the sink looking out the window at the empty yard. It was so quiet. She could feel the heat from his body coming closer, but she couldn't bring herself to look. She felt his large hands brushing up her legs as they came to rest on her hips. He gripped her firmly as he pulled her into him. His dick already hard, pressed into the soft fullness of her ass and he growled resting his forehead on the back of her head. Her eyes shut and her fingers clenched around the water bottle she was holding. "What are you doing?" He could hear the desperation in her voice. She wanted this too. "Nothing, this is a dream." She didn't respond.

He grunted before spinning her around. She dropped her water and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips down to hers with a bruising force. His hands moved slipping into her leggings and grabbing at the flesh of her ass as he lifted her until her breasts were pushed against his bare chest. She bit at his lip and he snapped completely. Tearing off her shirt, he caught both of her hands and held them in one of his behind her back. His dark eyes devoured her blue ones before slipping down to feast on her bared flesh. His right hand slipped between them and between her legs. He rubbed at her through the fabric and she hissed arching her back to push further into his touch. He watched goosebumps spread up her flat stomach and along her breasts. He bent down licking between them and up along her collar bone to her neck. She gasped as he nibbled, he hadn't forgotten. She exposed her neck to him, silently begging for more. He sucked hard releasing her hands at the same moment. She grabbed at his shoulders her nails digging in. "Please," she whispered. She needed more. She needed to feel his warm flesh. Needed it more then she'd ever needed anything in her entire life. He slipped his hands back into her leggings and began to peel them off her long legs, sliding down her body and kissing sucking and nibbling as he went until he was kneeling before her and lifting each foot to carefully remove her last piece of clothing.

Lexi's chest heaved as she watched with hooded eyes as he carefully lifted her injured foot and rested it on his shoulder. He kissed his way down her inner thigh dragging his lips in a long sensuous trail, his hand flexing and grasping where it held her in place. She could feel his warm breath on her and she tilted her head back as her eyes dropped shut. "Oh God," Happy smirked as he kissed her clit before running the flat of his tongue slowly over it. She tasted so good. Surrounded by her smell and the taste of her on his tongue, he was lost in this moment. His mind silent it was just him and her. He lapped at her and smiled as she pressed back, rubbing herself against his face, encouraging the swirl of his tongue, delighting in the feel of his stubble against her thighs. One hand clawed at his shoulder, balancing herself, the other was tangled in her own hair. She was going to come. He knew that look. He'd played that look over and over in his head as he'd tried to forget himself in other pussy. He reached up in that moment, removing his mouth from her and burying two fingers in her desperate channel at the same time he bit into her thigh. She came against his hand her hips riding him. "Happy," she begged. "Happy." She clung to his shoulders now. He watched in delight.

Her hands grabbed at his shoulders, his neck, anything she could grab, as she dragged him up to her. Her lips met his, her tongue reaching out to his, tasting herself on his mouth sent a surge of need through her. She needed him. She needed more. She needed to make him as desperate as she felt. She needed to possess this man. Her hands reached for his fly of his jeans. Happy had hoped that wearing the extra fabric would somehow help him to control his own impulses, but as she made quick work of them, pushing his boxer briefs to join his falling jeans on the floor he realized how futile that had been. His hands reached down and scooped her up guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. His dick slid across her hot aching pussy and she whimpered rubbing herself against him. So close. So fucking close. Happy took long strides back to the couch before setting her on her feet. He spun her around her hair flying around her shoulders and they moved together, instinctively knowing what he wanted. She rested on her knees on the couch her face pressed into the back of the couch to muffle the sharp cry as he entered her from behind. One of his hands buried in her hair the other holding her hip tight as he pulled her back onto him. She bit at the couch desperately as he moved behind her, the pace brutal but delicious. "Fuck Lex," he growled as she ground her pussy on his dick taking him as deep as she could. He was so big. Filling her, hitting every nerve. She was drowning in the pleasure. "So god damn tight. So fucking good." Blinded by the sensations he had no control of himself or the things he was saying. "Mine," he growled lowly as he continued to pound into this delicious little Lexi. Lexi moaned as he shifted on his feet changing the angle and her back arched as she pushed herself off the back of the couch until her lips were eagerly drinking from his. He released her hip his hand reaching around her front until he could grasp her breast, running the callouses of his hand over her nipples. She gasped, "Fuck! Happy please." He growled and pulled out of her quickly. He picked her up and put her under him as he covered her body with his. He was back in her before she could protest, her knees both thrown over her shoulders as he bucked into her wildly. Watching as she grabbed at herself, her own hands running over her breasts and into her hair, pulling while her back arched. He felt her tighten around his throbbing cock. Felt a shiver run through her body. Watched as she bit into her bottom lip. Her eyes shut tight as her entire body spasmed in ecstasy. And he came. Hard.

He fell onto her, their sweat mixing, his head buried in the crook of her neck. Her arms came up to wrap around his head, holding him to her, keeping him in the bubble they'd created. A bubble where nothing else existed. Where nothing was complicated. She smiled as her entire body tingled, as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She giggled and she could feel him smile against her shoulder.

Happy slid out of her slowly, regretting it before he was even fully free of her warm channel. She sighed and he lightly kissed the skin of her shoulder before rising on his elbows to look down at her. They stared at each other for a long moment. She could see it on his face, the moment that reality started to sink in. She reached up pecking him on the lips before shimmying out from under him. "That was maybe the best dream I've ever head," she giggled as she walked unabashedly naked through the long room, bending over to retrieve her clothes in the kitchen. Even the sight of her deliciously round ass in the air wasn't enough to chase off the sinking feeling in his stomach. He'd just done what he had promised himself he would never do again. He'd completely lost control. She paused in the doorway glancing over her shoulder at him. Happy now sat on the couch, his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Watching her. "Good night Happy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I already have the next chapter half way finished. I'm hoping to get it out today before I lose internet. Unfortunately after my recent hospital stay, I have to give my internet up for a little while. I'll still be able to update from Starbucks, or McDonalds or some place, it just may take more effort. I'm hoping knowing this will encourage you to write reviews. The more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to stop somewhere after work and update. Have a great weekend ya'll!**

Lexi made her way up the stairs a small smile on her face. She knew this situation _should_ be complicated. Logically she could see all the pot holes spread out before her, but honestly- she didn't give a crap. Lexi's entire body was still humming, and she couldn't stop smiling. Logically she knew she should be freaking out. Instead, she crawled under her fluffy duvet and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Happy was awake when Tig stumbled in drunk. Still sitting in the same position. He was flipping through all the possibilities, his mind racing. Initially he was worried she'd expect something from him now, but she hadn't before. He hadn't had to kick her out of bed either, bitch took five minutes to recover and then left him here naked and alone on her couch. He tried not to acknowledge the little part of him that was pissed off at the blatant dismissal. Had he not just rocked her world? And then he'd heard the bike pull up and it all stopped. He hadn't even considered that they might have been caught. Fuck! What was the chick doing to him? Happy felt a little crazy. Laying back he'd listened to Tig stumbling around and then closed his eyes. It was just a dream anyways.

Across town Jax sat on his bed, his elbows on his knees. Tara was asleep in the bed behind him but he couldn't look at her. His skin was crawling and he felt sick to his stomach. Lexi, sweet Lexi, had been taken in to custody because of the woman lying next to him. Luckily the charges were complete crap and they'd been able to get her out before the end of the day, but it could have been so much worse. What if it had been one of the sweet butts she'd started shit with? One of the weak ones? She could have just delivered a smoking gun right into ATF hands. Tara was becoming a liability for the club. She was putting him in such a bad situation. What's more, if anything had happened to Lexi because of Tara, Jax would never forgive himself. It was his fault for feeding Tara's jealousy. But, he couldn't deny he got off on the sparks her jealousy ignited. He wore the proof of that scratched across his back.

 _Last night._

Jax was drunk, but he wasn't drunk enough. Jax was just sober enough to drive home- and to know that Tara was going to be pissed. He pulled his bike up into the garage and slowly removed his helmet and his night glasses. He put his cut on the coat rack and sighed deeply. In truth, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been happy to be home and he was vaguely missing the days when he could just stay at the club house where he was comfortable. If this was three or four months ago Jax would still be covered in Ima's cherry body glitter- he'd still be drunk as a skunk- but right now he'd be comfortably laying in his dorm room sharing a joint with Lexi and watching TV. She'd make a joke about spraying him with Lysol to kill whatever he had caught. She'd be in his flannel pj bottoms and a wife beater drinking a Gatorade. Lexi never judged him like Tara did. Lexi would fall asleep next to him, snoring lightly, and Jax would watch her until he fell asleep too. Then the next morning he'd wake up and she'd already be up and helping his ma out and life was so uncomplicated.

Jax found Tara sitting at the coffee table. There was no cigarette burning in an ashtray in front of her; no beer; none of the stuff he'd expect from any other woman in his life. She looked up and he searched her face, but there was no rage, no passion- just disappointment. Jax found himself craving more. He wanted her to flip the table or smash a vase. He wanted more. "Where were you Jax?" Jax sighed, "work." Tara scoffed looking up to the ceiling her eyes gleaming with tears. "Please Jax, you haven't worked a day in your life." Jax grew still, his shoulders tense. "Just because it's a different kind of job doesn't mean it's not still work. Just because you left and went to college doesn't make you better than us Tara." Tara's face scrunched up and she hissed, "I know I left Jax; I'm sorry. When are you going to let that shit go? I asked you to come with me!" Jax lashed out knocking shit off the kitchen counter. "I couldn't leave Tara! This is where I belong! This is my family!" "And I wasn't?" "I love you Tara!" "Not enough. Not as much as you love your precious club. The guns. The money. The chaos. The whores." Her lip curled as she took in the details of what he was wearing, the cheap red body glitter catching the florescent lights of the kitchen. Jax ran his hands through his hair, "you've always known who I was." "No!" Tara pleaded as if she could make it not true by will alone, make him someone different. "No! This is them. Not you Jax. It's just a leather vest." Jax lunged, his hands coming to rest on either side of her chair his face close to hers. "It's my family Tara! My ma, Clay, Op and Lex- the guys. They're my family. You asked me to leave my family. To be someone I'm not." Tara was silent for a few moments, her eyes searching his. "If Lexi was family you wouldn't want to fuck her so much." Her voice was low, almost a whisper. Jax pushed away from her storming out to the garage. He couldn't have THAT fight again. He wouldn't.

Jax lingered at the stop sign looking both ways. In one direction was the club house. In the other was Lexi's place. Jax knew he should go back to the club house, but everyone had seen him leave. They'd all have questions that he did not want to answer. His mom would hear and then she'd add her two cents. Everyone had something to say. Everyone had an opinion about his life. Jax turned left heading toward Lexi. Heading toward someone who understood. Someone uncomplicated. He just wanted to be somewhere he could be comfortable- or that's what he told himself anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for all of the encouragement. I foresee frequent updates in the future. I got a pretty new laptop for my birthday from my amazing parents. I may not have internet at home, but it will now be much easier to update on the go. I am also finding the reviews very inspiring, so THANKS. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I think I have to wrap this section up and move on with the story line. So here it is- if you can figure out what's off with it let me know. I've literally been staring at it for two days. Now, on with the show!**

Lexi stood in front of the mirror in shock. She looked like she'd been mauled by a wolf. A very big wolf. Hickies on her neck and collar bone, finger prints on her hips, scrapes on the outside of her thigh, a bite mark on the soft inside, and a very purple ankle. Lovely. 'One hell of a dream,' she muttered. She had enjoyed the night before and she didn't regret it, but she had every intention of acting like nothing happened. And he'd freaking marked her up good. Hell, he'd left more of a mark on her then Tara's little fit had. How was she going to hide this crap? No one could know about this. She was not going down that road.

Happy woke up to a case of dejavu. Lexi was walking through the kitchen door. Her hair braided over one shoulder, she was wearing the tightest pair of jeans he'd seen on her yet. Happy groaned in pain, running his hand over his face. Lexi bent down scooping up his jeans and then carried them through to him. She smiled at him as she tossed his pants onto his feet. "Might be needing those." she turned back toward the kitchen. "You trying to kill me girl?" he groaned. Confused she glanced at where he was still laying across her couch. Catching him staring at her ass, she laughed. "Might want to cover up, before Tigger wakes up." Happy grunted but took her advice.

Lexi was sitting on the counter eating some peanut butter toast and drinking a Coke when he joined her in the kitchen. "There's granola bars and cereal in that cabinet and there's bread and stuff in the pantry." He was both relieved that she wasn't making him breakfast and a little annoyed by how easy it seemed for her to pretend that nothing happened. She struck him as the kind of woman who made her man breakfast and wanted to lounge half the day naked in bed. He imagined her laying naked on her stomach in a bed, with the light filtering through the window and dancing across the curves of her lush buttocks. He turned quickly to make himself some coffee.

Lexi finished off her toast and cleaned up her crumbs. Smiling at Happy she dashed up the stairs to brush her teeth and wake Tig up. She banged on his door as she slipped by and into her room. After cleaning herself up and easing her wrapped foot into her boot, she returned to find it still silent on the other side. "Hey Alex get up! I need a lift!" There was a groan on the other side of the door. "Come on my truck is at the shop and I can't walk there on this ankle!" She tried to open the door only to find her brother still fully clothed thrown across the bed and wreaking of tequila. "You're kidding me right?" She sighed heavily walking over to the side of the bed closest to his face. "Hey," she hissed poking him. "Hey" Tig groaned, "fuuuuucccckkkk off." Lexi rolled her eyes pushing the trash can so it was right next to his face, just in case.

Lexi slowly made her way down the stairs. She really had no choice and she knew it. She'd have to ask Happy for a ride. Could she DO that? She felt like it would be making some accidental statement of intent.

Happy was leaning against the sink the sun coming in behind him. He looked up from his coffee mug. Freaking Darth Vader. This chick. He watched Lexi shuffle her way from the stairs toward him. She was toying with the end of her braid and nibbling on her bottom lip. Her blue eyes were cloudy and a bit reluctant. "What's wrong," he rasped. He resisted the urge to pull her lip out from between her teeth with his thumb. "Ummm." He chuckled lowly to himself, "I think we're past being bashful Lex." She grinned a light blush creeping over her cheeks and nose. "So, the thing is." She began wrapping the end of her braid around her finger as she leaned her legs crossed at the ankles. "My truck is at the shop. I was going to pick it up yesterday, but you know the popo rolled up." Hap nodded, "you need a lift?" Lexi looked up at him from under long lashes, "if you wouldn't mind. Alex is kind of in a tequila coma." Happy nodded turning to dump out his coffee, "no problem." The smile she gave him was radiant and Happy couldn't help himself. He stepped up close resting his hands gently on her hips and crowding her against the wall at her back. He leaned in close brushing his lips over hers softly at first, barely making contact. He ran his thumbs over her hip bones. "One for the road," he growled before fiercely devouring her mouth.

The kiss probably lasted thirty seconds, but life seemed to freeze for Lexi. If this were a film everything would pause. They would cue a sprinkler on the lawn, the individual water droplets glistening as they still midair. And then, just like that, Happy stepped back and time rushed to catch back up. He smiled and turned, heading out the door a smug smile on his face.

What the fuck was that?!

Lexi grabbed her cross-body bag and helmet as she followed that asshole out the door. As she threw her leg over and slid her body behind his she couldn't resist the vengeful thoughts that rushed through her head. He wanted something to remember this by, she'd give him a memento. Lexi leaned close to him allowing her breasts to push against his back. She started with her hands on his tense shoulders as the engine on the bike sprang to life. Keeping her eyes open for anyone who might see, she slowly began to run her hands down his back. As they approached the main street she moved further forward her thighs tightening and squeezing around him. Her hands slid under his cut ghosting across his stomach.

Happy could feel her heat pressed up behind him. He could feel the pads of her fingers running across his stomach. He swallowed hard. He tried to focus on the road as her fingers slipped to rest just in the hem of his pants. Her touch wasn't caressing. Somehow, maybe it was how she tensed behind him slightly, it felt like she was begging him. A vision of her last night clinging to his shoulders as he made her cum flashed across his mind as he pulled up onto the Teller Morrow lot. He sat for a moment, stiff as a board, as Lexi casually began to move away from him, dragging her nails lightly around his side. She paused taking off her helmet and looked back at him over her shoulder. "Thanks for the ride Hap."


	10. Chapter 10

Lexi felt pretty good about herself as she walked into the office to get her keys and say hi to Gemma. She needed a more thorough update then any of the men would provide. Gemma was waiting by the window, peering out at where Happy was still sitting on his bike and staring dumbly after the leggy blond. Gemma was now certain that there was something going on there and she didn't like it at all. "Hey baby," Gemma turned her shrewd eyes to a smiling Lexi. "Hey Gem," she leaned in kissing the Queen on her cheek. "What's shaking around the Crow Shack?" Lexi flopped into a chair. "I trust that your brother told you that Tara owes both you and the club a favor." Lexi gave a dramatic sigh and eye roll before turning her baby blues on her adopted momma, "I really don't get why we can't just kill the bitch and be done with it. She keeps this shit up she's going to get someone killed." She looked away as she mumbled, "probably Jax." Gemma gave a little laugh before nudging the young woman, "I knew you cared." The joy seemed to melt away from Lexi as her shoulders slumped slightly, "of course I care Gem." Lexi grabbed one of Gemma's cigs off the desk before leaning back and getting comfortable as she could in the crappy office chair. "Jax is family; you all are. I don't want to see some puta piece of local trash masquerading in scrubs and pretending to be something she's not, drag the people I love down." Gemma gave a long low whistle, "wow tell me how you really feel." Lexi shrugged one shoulder picking at her nail polish. "I can't help it Gem, everything in me says she doesn't belong here with us." Gemma reached down taking Lexi's little hand in her own. "You always used to tell me you can't know someone who doesn't know themselves. She shifts Gem. She's a shifter." Gemma gave her hand a squeeze, "so what are you going to do about it baby?"

"So, is Opie done with my truck yet?" Gemma gave one of those all-knowing mom smiles, "I'll go check would you mind entering those work orders for me before you go?" Lexi grinned, back to her playful self, "of course." Gemma kissed her cheek before going out to the garage.

Still D.R.E. was playing from the Ipod dock and Lexi was getting really into it. She was shaking her ass and rapping along as she was filing the last of the hard copies. She didn't even notice Jax leaning in the doorway. Gemma had told him Lex was here and when he'd first approached the door he'd been weary and embarrassed, but right now all he could think about was the swivel to her hips. Lexi must have felt him staring because she spun around on her heels her eyes wide. Jax couldn't drop the goofy grin fast enough, his eyes still sparkling with pure pleasure. Lexi clenched her jaw before taking her seat. She lowered the volume on the music and crossed her arms over her chest. "What the fuck do you want Jax?"

Jax stayed where he was leaning in the doorway. "I wanted to apologize for Tara." Lexi shook her head adamantly, "you can't apologize for that … doctor. Nor do you need to Jax." Jax felt relief wash over him for all of a few seconds. "You should be apologizing for yourself asshole." Jax groaned dramatically rubbing his hands over his face. "I'm sorry Lex!" "What are you sorry for!?" She demanded. Jax shrugged, "I don't fucking know! Breathing, I'm fucking sorry for breathing." Lexi threw a highlighter at him. "I don't want your childish bullshit. Take that woe is me emo shit home because I'm not buying it."

Jax couldn't take it. He couldn't take the disappointment and disgust in her voice. He moved quickly pulling her out of her chair and into a hug. He needed a hug. He rested his chin on her head smelling the fruity delicious smell of her hair. It immediately took him back to a less complicated time.

 _The night was pitch black all around. A large fire burned on the rez as several cars pulled away, their lights headed back to Charming. Jax looked over to where Lex was sitting staring at the flames. She always had been a bit of a pyro. "You ready to head back darlin'?" Lexi blinked slowly before shaking her head. "No, not yet. I've got one thing left to do." Jax glanced at Opie confused but Op was distracted by the wiggling giggling Donna who was straddling his lap. Lexi popped up from her spot and moved quickly past him. She threw open the doors on her truck and began digging around. He watched as she dumped papers and text books, even pencils, into the purple backpack she'd used for the last four years. She paused before shutting the door and he watched her ass as she lifted herself up into the cab. She yanked the dangling rabbits foot. The thing was a garish pink monstrosity that Lexi not so secretly found disgusting. Tig had offered to replace it with a new one, with some other good luck charm, with his dog tags- but she'd been adamant. Lexi walked past him tossing the entire bag into the fire. "I thought your mom gave that to you." Lexi shrugged, "it's time to let that crap go." Jax nodded. He understood better than most. There comes a time when you have to let things go. He'd never forget his dad, but when he joined the club he'd made a decision to let the pain go. He'd embraced Clay as his step-dad and roll model. Lexi was making her move. She was freeing herself of her own pain. Jax took her by the hand and led her over to the seating area. He sat down first with his back resting against the log and pulled her down between his legs. "Isn't Tara waiting for you?" Jax shrugged and buried his face in her curly hair. They sat there like that all night. Eventually Opie and Donna calmed down and there was nothing but the sound of wood popping as it burned. They stayed like that until the sky lightened and the sun began to peek over the mountains._

"I'm sorry Lexi. I shouldn't have crashed at your place the other night. I have to handle my own shit." Lexi relaxed in his arms, "that's all I'm asking Jax." He nodded, his face still buried in her neck and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his stomach. "I love you Lex." "Me too you Jax. Me too you."

Happy growled from across the lot…

 **I know I know ... bwahahaha! Next chapter coming within 48 hours. I promise lol. BUT if you harass me with reviews about how much you want the next one now and why I might be motivated to get it up sooner.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Much awaited chapter. Up next a little Jax and Lexi history and then we'll start getting into the TV series story line. Please let me know what you think. Jax lovers will love the next chapter- Happy lovers don't lose hope. I mean things have to get dicey. Neither of these characters is ever going to do things the easy way. Not in Lexi's nature.**

Happy growled from across the lot, his fists clenching so quickly his knuckles popped. "What the fuckin hell has gotten into you?" Chibs looked around pushing his sunglasses low on his nose as he came across the scene visible through the office windows. "Yeah that shits a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Sunday bloody Sunday brother." "I thought she was pissed off with the VP." Chibs laughed shrugging his shoulders, "they've been friends for a long time. She's never stayed cross with him for long." Happy's jaw ticked as he struggled not lose his shit. "So it's true then? They're fucking?" Chibs lit his cigarette trying to ignore the dark murderous stare of the Tacoma Killer. "Nah, I don't think so. Though can't say Jackie boy hasn't tried his fair share." The truth is Chibs wished they would get together. She deserved a place in this club, an actual role. Tara would never be the woman they needed her to be, but Lexi, Lexi could be Queen one day. She could keep the boys together. They needed her and he was terrified one day they'd lose her to 2.5 kids, a banker husband and a white picket fence. They all knew Jax had a thing for their girl, but Chibs suspected he was the only one who had noticed the way Happy had been looking at her lately. Chibs tried to restrain himself, Happy scared the shit out of him. "She's not some piece of arse to be fucked and chucked brother." He couldn't help it. Chibs eyes locked with Happy's. He needed to make sure his brother knew. Happy could see the warning in his stare. Crap.

Happy watched as Lexi playfully pushed Jax away and he ground his teeth together in an attempt to hold back the anger. He wanted to barge into the office. He wanted to grab her by the braid and show everyone in the vicinity exactly who owned that ass. But he didn't. He didn't own her at all. He didn't want an old lady any more then she seemed to want to be shackled to a club member. Happy did not acknowledge the remark at all, choosing to walk back to his bike instead. He had to get the hell away from here. Take a ride and clear his head.

Happy rode, he rode for hours. Rode all the way into Bakersfield and up to his mom's door. He needed to clear his head. Happy shot a text to Clay and Jax to let them know where he was before going in to distract himself. Something to push her naked body out of his mind.

Lexi had heard the bike peel off the lot. She'd watched him go, confused by his obvious irritation. "What crawled up his ass?" asked Jax as he placed a hand on her hip and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Who knows," she whispered as she chewed on her lip. _What the hell WAS that about?_ Lexi felt a ball of worry develop in her stomach and instantly pushed it away. No fucking way was she about to start worrying about the mother fucking Tacoma Killer. It was a one off thing and he'd be back to his charter soon. They could go back to ignoring each others presence. She'd treat him just like any other patch who passed through on occasion. She shrugged Jax off her shoulder before running her hand over her braid and taking a few steps back. "I gotta wash the club house sheets- I'll see you later." Jax reached one hand out as if he was going to touch her, to stop her. "You need any help Lex?" His blue eyes clung to her. She felt a tightening in her throat. "Ha, please! Like Jax Teller knows the first thing about doing laundry!" Jax blushed slightly, "yeah I guess you're right." Lexi gave him a reluctant smile before leaving the office as quickly as she could.

Happy rolled back onto the lot around five o'clock. The first thing he noticed was Lexi's truck still on the lot. It had been pulled out of the garage and now sat next to one of the tow trucks. He decided at his Ma's that his reaction had been his protective instincts; it had nothing to do with how good it felt to be buried balls deep in her tight little- nope. No. This was about protecting her. And the club. This was about protecting her from herself if necessary. If she didn't want to be with Jax, she had to stop leading him on. Obviously Jax couldn't be trusted to make smart decisions around her. He did stupid things like get her shot, or bring down the wrath of a crazy ass woman who didn't play by club rules. And these incidents were leading up to something much bigger. Something that could jeopardize the club.

Happy made his way toward the dorm rooms pausing when he passed the storage room which held the club laundry machines. She was bent over in those tight jeans, her full round ass in the air. The scent of clean laundry was heavy with the humidity from all three driers running at once. His palmed itched. He ignored it clearing his throat. Lexi popped up and spun around on her heels. Happy was closing the door behind him, flipping the lock. "Can I help you sugar?" She gave him a playful little smirk wondering if he was looking for a little repeat action. She could use the distraction. Something felt off in the clubhouse and besides, she figured they'd already done it once, what would it matter as long as they didn't get caught? They could just enjoy this trip and then reset when he left back to Tacoma. Her flirty little grin had the opposite from the intended effect. His shoulders tensed. _Was that the same smile she'd been throwing at Jax earlier?_ "No but you should start helping yourself." He growled stepping closer to her. "Excuse you?" Lexi bristled, crossing her arms over her chest. It wasn't sexual tension filling what little space there was between them. Lexi had not seen this coming. "You either need to fuck Jax or stop flirting with him. You're starting all this shit! Batting your eyelashes at him, hanging all over him like some fucking crow eater!" Lexi fumed her brow furrowed, her jaw tensed, leaning forward slightly- ready to strike. She had never liked being told what to do. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" "You heard me! I saw you earlier all cuddled up with him. No wonder Tara was pissed. You're asking for trouble Lex." Lexi charged forward her finger jabbing him in the chest. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" She punctuated each word with a jab of her finger. She completely ignored the way his peck muscles twitched. "Jax and I have been friends forever and I treat him just like I treat all of the other guys!" Happy scoffed, "do you honestly believe that?" Lexi shoved him. She was tiny and all he did was shift his weight onto his back foot. She knew he only did it to distance himself a bit. _I don't hit women. I don't hit women_. "You sound fucking jealous," she hissed. His face grew darker. How fucking dare she. "You don't get to tell me what to do Happy." She was directly in his face, her large eyes lined in coal stared up at him. He could see a storm brewing; they promised pain. Damn it that was hot. "You are not my father or my brother or even Redwood Original. I don't belong to you. You don't get to have any opinions on anything I do. It was a fucking dream Hap. _Remember?_ It never really happened. Now get the fuck out of my way before I lose my god damn shit and the entire club house hears!" Happy stepped out of the way watching as she stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind her. She was right. He didn't really have a right. He wasn't even a member of her home charter. He grit his teeth and cursed. He had to get the fuck out of Charming.


	12. Chapter 12

**A gift for my Jax lovers. I actually kind of love this chapter. How do yall like the flashbacks?**

Lexi sat in the middle of her back yard in a lawn chair, nothing but grass and darkness surrounding her. The sun had set half an hour ago and the bugs were out, but still Lexi stayed where she was. Was Happy right? Lexi sucked on her pipe leaning further back in her chair and looking at the stars popping out above the tree line. "There's no fucking way," she muttered.

Lexi had at first been outraged. Happy had no right to be jealous- no fucking right to tell her what to do.

But the more that she thought about it the more she came to the heart of the matter. Was she leading Jax on? Lexi scoffed, physically shrugging off the thought even though there was no one to see her. _Of course_ she wasn't leading Jax on. She was treating him like she had always treated him. With Jax she'd never had to think twice about her actions. She'd always trusted him to protect her.

…. Lexi is 18 and Jax is 20. This is a few weeks before her graduation and the bonfire. Tara is still in town and things are calm with the club.

The air reeked of weed and sweat. Teanagers lingered in the yard and light poured out of the open front door. It was just another suburban party. Someone's parents were out of town and summer started soon; seniors would be graduating and these parties had become common place. No one would call the cops until around 1 unless things got really out of hand. The charms of small town life.

Lexi leaned against Mary, her long blonde curls sticking to her neck and forehead. She giggled as Mary began to drag her out onto the floor. The music was loud but not so loud that she didn't notice, even in her drunken haze, that someone had drawn the attention of the crowd. She glanced over at the entry way grinning and giggling as she noticed two men standing there snickering to themselves. Brittney stood by the stairs pulling her shirt down, pushing her boobs up and fluffing her hair. Lexi rolled her eyes and exchanged a knowing smile with Jax.

Jax's eyes were immediately drawn to the blonde bomb shell swirling her hips on the dance floor. Her eyes were twinkling and her cheeks glowed with the effects of alcohol and exercise. His eyes ran over the curves of her waist and up to the full cups peeking up from the v-neck of her tank top. When had that happened?

Lexi waved him over, ditching Mary and heading toward the kitchen. Jax left Kyle to flirt with underaged pussy and followed. Lexi was pouring two shots when he joined her. "How much have you had?" He grinned as she shrugged and downed the whiskey, "who's keeping track?" "You need to slow down sweet heart." He could see it now, this close to her. Lexi was maybe the drunkest he'd ever seen her. "Who's going to make me?" He put his hand on her shoulder and tried to steer her away from the alcohol. "How about we go outside and get some fresh air?" Lexi looked into his warm blue eyes. They reminded her of tide pools under hot summer suns. Nodding she took his hand, but grabbed a bottle as he pulled her into the back yard.

Lexi walked out into the middle of the empty back yard, where it was darkest and flopped down into the grass. "Did Tig ask you to look in on me." Jax nodded, that's exactly why they were here- to keep an eye on Lexi in Tig's new house. "Yeah, he said you promised not to throw a part. So, naturally, we knew you'd be home tonight with fifty of your closest friends." Lexi giggled pulling Jax down to join her. Lexi leaned back and stared at the stars as she unscrewed the lid on her bottle. He shook his head laughing as she took a pull. She never knew when enough was enough. "You're going to be feeling that in the morning baby girl." She shrugged, "that's tomorrow's problem." Jax tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "What's going on with you? Why you been partying so hard?" Lexi gave a loud HA! "I'm graduating Jax." Jax shook his head, "we both know getting drunk isn't something you do when you're happy Lex." The smile on her face became forced as she tried to turn away from him. "No Lex, for real. What's up?" "I AM celebrating Jax." He shook his head, "liar. Try again." Lexi took another long pull. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jax yanked the bottle from her tossing it away from them. "When you're happy Lex," he grabbed her hand playing with her fingers, "when you celebrate. You light up from the inside." Lexi stared at his long fingers as they played with hers, gulping. "When you celebrate, you dance in the rain. Or you go to the beach. You go fucking sky diving Lex. We both know when you're happy, you do things that make you feel alive." He glanced up at her, suddenly seeing all those things in a different light. They weren't childish anymore or simply endearing. Seeing her for the first time as a woman- the image of her laughing and dancing in the rain with Lowell's dog, took on a new meaning. It evoked a much different reaction out of him. He was picturing her light pink tee sticking to her skin. He suddenly got it. Got why David Hale was always sniffing around. Got why Tig broke that hang around's hand after he made a grab at Lexi. He took her in- as she was now. Her long blonde hair was down hanging down her back as she leaned in closer to him. He could see her full breasts rising and falling with each breath. He ran a hand slowly up her arm. Lexi leaned into his touch. "You drink alcohol to deaden yourself to the parts of life you hate Lex. We both know that. So what the fuck is going on with you."

Lexi sighed at the feel of his warm hand on her skin, goosebumps braking out along her bare legs. She didn't want to admit it but he was right. She was hiding from something. Something she didn't want to admit. She bit her lip as she thought about it. He wasn't going to let her walk away or change the topic. Lexi already knew that. "I graduate soon. I'm about to be eighteen." Jax nodded waiting for her to continue. Surely that wasn't the reason for her hiding in the bottom of a bottle. When she didn't continue he nudged her. "Surely that's not something to be upset about." Lexi's eyes welled with unshed tears. "That's it Jax. I'll be eighteen. I'm supposed to go to college now Jax. I'm supposed to leave." Her voice grew even softer, "No one has to keep me around anymore. I'm an adult and I can take care of myself now." Jax looked like she'd slapped him. "Lexi," he grabbed her face forcing her to look him in the eye. "We don't keep you around because we have too, we keep you around because we love you. You're fucking family." Lexi shook her head, "no Jax. I don't have a place here. I'm Tig's half sister, that's barely family." Jax's grip tightened on her jaw. "That's stupid darlin'. You're SAMCRO through and through." Lexi tried to pull free but he continued to dip his head until she stilled and looked him in the eye. "Tig bought this house so you could both live here. He wanted you to have your own place. Somewhere more permanent." Lexi's chest heaved with the power of that revelation. "You understand?" whispered Jax who was entranced by the slight parting of her plump flushed lips. Lexi sighed as she gave a slight nod. "You are exactly where you belong." Jax leaned in closer, gently pushing his lips against hers. A soft, lingering kiss.

Lexi's eyes fluttered behind her closed lids. He stole her breath away as his whiskers gently scratched against her face. She could feel his hands pulling her closer. For a moment all was silent. Then her stomach dropped to her feet. Yanking herself away from him Lexi leaned over away from him, her hair falling forward as she began to violently upchuck. Lexi was not a delicate puker. To call it 'hurling' was a fairly accurate description. Jax just sighed deeply as he leaned over her to pull her hair back.

Lexi felt her brain slam back into her body as the light in her brother's window snapped on, illuminating the back yard. She chewed on her lip. Okay, she had to admit, she'd known for a long time how Jax felt about her. That night something between them HAD changed. Lexi had felt like she had a real home at long last. She had become much more comfortable with all the guys, but there was no denying she'd made herself right at home in Jax's life. When she got drunk at the club house, it was his dorm room she slept in. Often he'd join her in the bed and they'd wake up wrapped in each other's arms. They'd never kissed again. At least not that she could remember. They'd also never talked about that night. They weren't dating.

The term 'emotional fluffer' flitted to the front of her mind- something she'd seen on T.V. A fluffer was someone who worked at Cara Cara who helped keep the porn stars 'in the mood' between takes. An emotional fluffer was someone you used to fill the non sexual void of a boyfriend. Had she been using Jax as her emotional fluffer all of this time?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I know where I'm going with this but I struggled a ridiculous amount with this filler chapter. So I'm posting it as is and moving on. For those of you who don't know I am in Houston. Hello Hurricane Harvey- you're an asshole. I'm safe for now and hope to update a few chapters over the next few days. Definitely won't be going anywhere anytime soon and going insanely stir crazy.**

Jax leaned against the bar of the club house, beer in hand. Happy sat at the other end of the bar. Neither was feeling especially social at the moment- for very different yet very similar reasons. Gemma walked in smiling. She placed her hand on Jax's shoulder looking over at Happy, "you ready to go home baby?" He nodded but remained silently sipping his beer, staring at the label. "Either of you seen Lex?" Jax tensed under hand, "no Ma' she hadn't been around all week." Gemma growled under her breath. "Alice must have slipped down the rabbit hole again. Little tart was supposed to be helping me with food for tonight." Jax laughed at the 'pet name' and Happy choked on his beer slightly his lips curling. Flashes of her flushed naked chest flashed through his mind- her pink lush lips slightly parted in ecstacy. Looking at his watch Happy noticed it was only 10AM. "Better go and pull her out then," muttered Jax, "or she's likely to miss the entire damn thing."

Gemma growled as she knocked hard on Lexi's door. "LEX!" she yelled, "that's it I'm coming in!" Gemma fished out her key and unlocked the door. The house was silent except for the slight whisper of Ray Charles coming from the record player in the back room. There was an empty pizza box on the coffee table, yoga pants were thrown over the back of the couch. She found Lexi there sitting Indian Style in her undies on a bar stool in front of a canvas, her hair a pile of messy curls on top of her head. She had paint smudged over her nose and in her eyebrow and a glossed over look, her blue eyes distant. Lexi didn't bother to acknowledge the queen bee who stood observing her. Gemma sighed uncrossing her arms and moving to stand next to the silent girl. "Lexi baby, it's time to put the brush down for a while." She looked at the canvas and was absolutely stricken by the eyes staring back at her. It was a portrait of Gemma. The woman's hair was down around her face as she looked down, her bear arms crossed, her scar proudly showing. The entire composition made Gemma very uncomfortable, feeling utterly exposed. "Wow," she turned her attention back to Lexi. The girl looked small and lost and Gemma was concerned. "What's the matter honey?" She physically took the brush out of her goddaughter's hand and then took a position between the girl and the focus of her attention. Lexi blinked several times, pushing the fog from her brain. They sat in silence for several minutes, Gemma allowing Lexi to pull herself together. _How do I distance myself from one of my best friends- how do I disappoint my family- why don't I want to be Jax's old lady- how can Happy see me so clearly? Where do I belong?_ "What day is it?" the girls voice was hoarse. "It's Friday." And just like that Lexi was hopping off the stool back to her old self. "Holy Crap Gem I'm so sorry! Let me get in the shower and I'll run by the store and meet you at the club house. We'll make chili!" Lex had already dashed up the stairs before Gemma could say anything else or ask anything else.

Lexi stood in line at the market cursing herself. How could she have gotten so .. stuck? There were things to do! The basket handle was digging into her arm as she shifted from foot to foot. Once again she'd over estimated her own strength. She looked at the blue plastic basket full of pie and chili supplies, the stuff that they didn't already have in the stock room at Teller Morrow, and sighed trying to rest it against her bent knee. "Need a hand there?" She jumped, slightly startled. "David!" she smiled before handing it over, sighing in relief and flexing her sore hand. "Thanks, I don't know what I was thinking." David gave her that big white grin, "anytime." He took her in from head to toe. The air had cooled overnight and Lexi was wearing her favorite red sweater, leggings and some of those Peter Pan boots she favored in the fall. Stretched, the light sweater fell to one side revealing the smooth golden skin of her shoulder and a delicate black silk bra strap. Feeling brave David reached out and brushed a piece of her hair off her neck. She flushed and he gave her a gentle smile. "You know I haven't had a chance to thank you," she stammered. He was lost for a second- "What?" "For calling the other day, thank you." David nodded shrugging bashfully. He still felt torn; he _REALLY_ should not have warned her. It went against his principals. "So what're you making?" he quickly changed the subject. Lexi grinned, "pie and chili, maybe some corn bread- for the party tonight. Gotta make sure the boys eat. Keep them out of trouble and out of your cells." Lexi winked playfully referring to the many times he'd picked up one of the brothers for public intoxication. David's eyebrows came together in concern. "You do a lot for ' _the boys'_." Lexi shrugged, "family takes care of each other." Lexi payed the clerk and turned back to David giving him a smile that warmed his soul, "you should stop by sugar."

Of course, they both knew that wouldn't dare.

Lexi pulled her truck up to the lot and honked summoning several hang arounds from the club house. Tig threw his wrench in the toolbox and Happy forced himself not to look. "Hey Lil Bit!" Tig ran forward scooping up his little sister and giving her a loud smooch on the cheek. "How's your leg?" he whispered. Lexi smiled, her insides feeling warm with affection. "Much better Bubba." He let her go and shoved her playfully toward the kitchen. "Better make tracks before Gemma has a heart attack," she grinned shuffling toward the blue Reaper door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, next chapter as promised. Hurricane Harvey is beating our ass though and I could really use some encouragement in the form of reviews.**

Happy refused to acknowledge Lexi, but that didn't mean that he didn't know exactly where she was and what she was doing.

She was in the club house kitchen- wearing another pair of those skin-tight leggings and making something that had his mouth watering. He felt a deep gnawing hunger- a desire to devour. A desire to nibble on her tan exposed shoulder. The love bites he'd left on her neck were faded beyond recognition and he didn't like that. Club business concluded, they were headed back to Tacoma; and there was no evidence that he'd ever been here- with her.

His grip tightened around his beer bottle. He had positioned himself at the bar strategically. From this angle, he could see her through the open kitchen doorway as reflected in the mirror behind the bar. He'd done it more to torture her; he knew she could see him too. He'd caught her glance more than once. Now though, it was back firing. He watched as Lexi took out a sharp, pink handled, chef's knife her booty wiggling along to the song on the juke box. The silver of the full tang flashed in the overhead lights as she moved it expertly through the onion in front of her. He had a profound appreciation for knife work- and watching her handle this knife was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen her do. She scraped the diced pieces into the Chili pot and moved to clean up her space. Happy glanced around. No one was looking. He stood from the stool intending to make his way into the kitchen only to see her twirl the knife in one hand with a flourish before sliding it into a wood block on the counter. Nope. Horrible idea. Not here, not now.

Lexi laughed to herself as she could hear him growling as he charged past the entrance to the kitchen. She felt bad. Sort of. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. Had felt his eyes, and had basked under his attention. She couldn't lie she loved it. The smile slowly slid from Lexi's face as she heard his words again in her head. **You either need to fuck Jax or stop flirting with him. You're starting all this shit! Batting your eyelashes at him, hanging all over him like some fucking crow eater!** Lexi had spent days thinking about this. To anyone who could have seen her she would have appeared focused on the painting. Truthfully though, she was working through the possibilities.

The way Lexi could see it, she had a very big decision to make. She could either throw herself all in with Jax- or she needed to distance herself. Distance herself from Jax and from the club. After all, if she couldn't see herself being Jax's old lady, she wouldn't be able to commit to any of the other brothers. And, if she wasn't an old lady, then what was she in the ultimate scheme of things? This had led to her spiraling out of control. It had led to her asking a question that shook her to her core: who was she without the club?

She tried to picture a life with Jax, but she couldn't even imagine a first date. Jax and Lexi spent plenty of time together. Hell, they even slept in the same bed sometimes. But she never rolled into him in her sleep. She never felt heat at the brush of his hand or the lingering of his gaze. She never worried about what he would think of her pjs. She could imagine him bringing her flowers and romancing her, trying to impress her. She could imagine it because she'd seen it. Jax was a romantic down to his core and could turn on that Prince Charming bull shit at the drop of a tear. What she couldn't picture was the conversation on lazy naked days in bed. She couldn't imagine him in her space while she worked on a project. She couldn't imagine moving in with him or joining their things. In his room right now was her emergency duffel. She kept everything folded carefully and her dirty clothes immediately made their way to the laundry room. She never left her toothbrush next to his. Not because it would bother him. It just didn't feel natural.

As if she had called out for him, Jax came in through a back door. "Hey hot stuff!" he grinned, "where you been?" Lexi rolled her eyes dramatically, "you know exactly where I was." Jax leaned against the counter top breathing in the aroma of the room with a satisfied sigh. "Smells like heaven in here darlin'." Lexi tried to imagine making a Sunday diner for just the two of them.

Jax could see it now as he watched her finish her cleaning and pop open the double oven to check the pies and corn bread. He could see her puttering around the kitchen in a way that Wendi never would and Tara never had. He could picture her with his baby on his hip, a roast in the oven. He could imagine his mom and Clay coming over and them all sitting around a large oak table. Jax could picture that life with Lexi. He couldn't bring himself to care that he should be imagining it with Tara.

Lexi smiled at him and he laughed at her as he reached out to brush some flour off her face. His smile dropped as she leaned away out of his reach. "Oh geez," she muttered, "I must be a mess. I gotta go clean up before the party starts. This just needs to simmer and the pies are just staying warm." She took off her apron and tossed it into a basket in the corner. When you had this many messy men living in one space, you hid little laundry baskets all over the place. Jax stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. He tried to ignore how she went rigid. He thought they'd worked this shit out and she had forgiven him. "You can use my room if you want," he ran his thumb over her skin affectionately- something he had done a million times. But, you can't put the genie back in the bottle. "No thanks, I'll just grab my stuff and use one of the guest rooms." She slipped like smoke through his fingers, leaving behind with nothing but the aroma of apples and cinnamon.

Lexi grinned to herself as she took her duffel and slipped into Happy's dorm room which was conveniently left unlocked. She'd asked Gemma who had the cleanest bathroom and without a blink Gemma had told her to use Happy's. Normally Lexi would suspect Gemma of pulling her leg, but this lined up pretty well with some of the things she'd seen him do. His clothes were folded sitting in his open duffel, his bed was made and next to the bed a worn copy of a Stephen King novel was placed with his spot neatly marked. Lexi sat her own bag next to his and opened it before gently setting out an outfit for the party. She copied his style her heart warm with affection. She was thrilled to find a fresh fluffy yellow towel on the vanity. Gemma, always one step ahead, had probably sent it for her while she went to get her stuff.

Happy had stepped out to get some fresh air but as soon as he walked back in he was smacked in the face by the smell of her hot delicious pie. He groaned and moved back into the dorms. Maybe he'd just hide out until the party picked up. He froze when he opened the door. He could hear the shower running. On his bed was a distinctly female outfit, a pair of black bitch boots lined up carefully next to his own. Presumptuous bitch. He recognized those boots. It wasn't the first time he'd seen them, only last time they'd been at the end of a pair of long tan legs had recently gotten a much closer look at. They were a pair of Lexi's 'go-to's on a Friday night.

For a minute he thought about dumping all of that shit in the hallway and dragging her naked out of his shower.

His blood was simmering with rage as he locked the door behind him.

He could hear the water sluicing through her hair. She must have finally noticed the flour that had blown all over her whenever the prospect opened the back door. He was naked as he walked into the bathroom and threw open the curtain. Lexi had a huge smile on her face as she turned to him, "well hello there str-." He had charged her grabbing her firmly by the throat and leaning her against the cold tile; he crowded into her space. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Lexi took a deep breath, highly aware that he could stop her from doing so at any moment. She took a long look at him- dark eyes, stern brow. She had to tread carefully, she knew. "Happy," she whispered pressing her palms against the wall showing him that she had no intention of fighting him, "you were right." His face didn't change. "Continue," he growled.

He watched Lexi's bottom lip as she nibbled on it nervously, her eyes smoky staring at his throat. She was very aware of his naked body so closes to hers and was exercising full control to keep herself from touching him. She knew instinctively that to make contact with him would only incite his anger. "I have no intention of hooking up with Jax in any way shape or form, but I know he wants more from me." She licked the water from her own lips. "I need to put some distance between us." Happy growled his teeth clicking against hers as he devoured her. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. _'Just one last time,'_ she promised herself as she reached to grab onto his shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please let me know what y'all think! This is the first chapter integrating the original story line. I won't be following it to the tee obviously. Tara is after all already established in Jax's life and this is Lexi's story not his. Anyways, please let me know. I need the feedback on this one.**

Lexi sat on the bed slipping her shoes on as Happy nuzzled the light bruise on her neck. She giggled and pulled away. She stood adjusting her braid over her shoulder (again) and slipping on her big gold hoop earrings. He took her in standing by the bedroom door, her duffel now holding her dirty clothes thrown over her shoulder. She was beautiful. Her hair wet, caught the light shining like strands of gold had been braided in. Her eyes were painted with a smoky bronze, her skin glowing against the black silk of the low-cut tank she was wearing. He didn't know how he'd keep his hands to himself. But he would. Lexi turned to fully face him. She took his face in her hands running her thumbs gently along his cheek bones. Her blue eyes glowed warm as she took in his relaxed face. The corners of her swollen lips curled up with affection. "It's been fun Hap." His hands slid slowly up the outside of her thighs; he palmed her ass and gave it one firm squeeze. Nodding, he silently released her.

Lexi slowly cracked open the door. Her eyes immediately locked with the Prospects and she froze. "Um- uh-"the prospect stuttered his eyes wide. Lexi gave him a bashful smile before raising one finger up to her lips, "shhh?" There was a question to the gesture and her blue eyes begged him to keep this between them. The prospect nodded quickly turning to move into his room. Nope, he wanted nothing to do with this.

Lexi moved through the crowd deciding to step outside for a while and have herself a cigarette. Between the sex and being caught she needed a strong drink and nicotine asap. Jax sat on a picnic table alone, Tara was not really welcome on the lot yet. He grinned to himself as he watched Lexi lean back on her arms, her legs stretched out in front of her. She looked content surrounded by the sons and their women. One of the girls brought her a red plastic cup of trash can punch and she laughed before downing it in one go. Jax had moved around the boxing ring to sit with her, moving on auto pilot. She didn't make eye contact as he made himself comfortable leaning slightly toward her. "This shit brings back a lot of memories," she laughed before tossing the cup toward one of the green recycling bins she'd placed everywhere for recycling. "Mostly good I hope," he cheesed. Lexi rolled her eyes, "99% of them are good Jax." She sighed heavily, it was now or never. "I think I need to take some time to myself Jax." Jax's eyebrows shot up into his hair line. "What for work? Haven't you been on lock down for the last week?" Lexi nodded then paused and shook her head. "It's not just for work sugar-" "Is work not going well? I'm sure we could drum up some business if you need anything." Lexi shook her head grabbing his arm firmly. "No, Jax. I mean-" he looked so earnest next to her. She didn't know how to do this. "No Jax, of course it's mostly for work, but also I just really need to get out of town for a bit. Feeling restless." Jax rubbed the back of his neck nodding more to himself. "So where are you going?" Lexi shrugged, "Austin- for a week." Jax gave her a concerned little smile, "home?" Lexi scoffed, "I wouldn't call it home. I just need a little wiggle room and I've been meaning to visit with a few of those galleries. Think I'll just take a little trip." Jax scratched at his chin, "I could go with you." Lexi tensed, "that's sweet sugar, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Jax sighed, "if you're sure." Lexi nodded adamantly before standing up. "Yeah hun I'm sure." She patted his knee, "I'll be in touch."

Lexi stood in her living room. She'd cleaned up the mess and was now looking through her portfolio case making sure she had all the physical pieces she intended to present. Her suitcase sat open next to it, her clothes neatly folded. She chewed anxiously on her cheek. Something felt wrong. What the fuck was she forgetting. She sighed running over the list in her head:

Personal needs- check. She had clothes for day, clothes for business, clothes for work.. and fun time clothes. She planned on giving Mick a call. It had been awhile but he was always down to help her scratch an itch. An ache between her thighs reminded her immediately of a fairly rushed and slightly aggressive shower fuck she'd just participated in the night before. Her shoulder blades tingled with an urge she couldn't quite pin point. She'd try and satiate it with Mick.

Work needs- check. She had both her digital and physical portfolios perfectly organized. She'd already discussed the trip with her dealer and all the necessary appointments had been made. Tickets and room had all been booked for Monday.

Family needs- check. She'd let Tig and Gemma know where she was going. She'd said bye to everyone who required a good bye and needed to know where she was. The Tacoma boys were gone and things were quietly moving along with rebuilding the Blue Bird factory. TIg had insisted there was nothing she could do to help that would be better than getting out of his hair.

Still.. she felt like she had left something behind at the club house. Was there something she was supposed to do? _'The only man who could ever reach me, was the son of a preacher man.'_ Her phone cried out, breaking her train of though. She reached across the coffee table to where it had been tossed. "Hey Gem what's up?" "LEX!" Gemma's voice was in a panic and Lexi spun around sitting herself on the coffee table, bracing herself. "Lexi, I need you to find Jax! Wendi OD'd. I'm on my way to St. Thomas. It looks like they're going to have to deliver the baby! I called and called, but he's not picking up the phone. I can't reach him anywhere." Lexi popped up grabbing her keys and slipping her feet into her cowboy boots. "I'm on it Gem! I'll find him."

Tara and Jax sat at the kitchen table eating in silence. Take out again. Jax was missing real food. He missed Gemma's pot roast and Bobby's baked goods. He missed Lexi's lasagna. He missed regular family meals and eating with his brothers at the picnic tables. Tara had made him promise he'd spend more time at home. Since when she'd started calling his house 'home'- he couldn't quite tell you.

They sat at the kitchen table eating in a thick oppressive silence when someone started banging on the door. "Open this fucking door Jax!" Lexi was screeching in a panic and Jax shot up running to the door. "What the fuck!" bellowed Tara jumping up after him in a rage she latched onto his arm. "Don't you dare let that whore into my house!" Jax shrugged her off pulling the door open to find a wide eyed and out of breath Lex. "What is it darlin'," he pulled her into the circle of his arms looking down on her and searching her pale face. "It's Wendi-" "Don't you even say that druggie bitch's name in my house!" growled Tara. Lexi ignored her completely, "she OD'd they're going to deliver your son." Her voice was quiet. Jax grabbed his cut from the rack and his keys. "I'll meet you there," he muttered as he moved to his bike in the garage. Tara stood there arms crossed fuming and staring down the girl she hated. "Why does it always have to be you?" she hissed before turning to follow after Jax.

Lexi sat in the back of the waiting room shivering slightly under the oppressive cold of St. Thomas Hospital. Her brother was whispering with Clay and Gemma sat holding her son's hand whispering comforting strengthening words in his ears. Tara had jumped in on the case and they all waited for her to come and update them. The prospect sat down next to her handing her his hoodie. "Thanks," she whispered. The kid shrugged. "Kip," her tone demanded he look at her, "seriously thank you." He nodded and went back to staring at his feet. "I'm gunna go get some coffee."

Lexi was waiting in a que at the coffee cart in the lobby when Jax came charging out of the elevator in a fury, Chibs and Bobby flanking him. Shit! She jogged after them, "what is it?" she called out, "what happened?" Bobby looked over his shoulder at her but didn't stop. "They delivered the baby. It doesn't look good- his heart, his stomach. It doesn't look good." Lexi felt her eyes burn as she picked up her pace running toward Jax. "Jax," she called, "what are you going to do?" Jax shook his head straddling his bike. "Taking out the trash," he growled. Lexi pushed her body close to his so he couldn't pull away. "Jax," her voice was soft and scared, "don't do anything stupid. There are people who need you. You can't do this." She was pleading with him, begging him. His angry eyes connected with hers, she could see so much pain and fear. "I have to do this," his voice seethed infusing the air around him with rage and purpose. She squeezed his shoulder throwing her leg over behind him, "then I'm coming with you. I can't let you do anything too stupid." If you can't beat them join them. Jax squeezed her thigh in appreciation before speeding out of the lot; Bobby and Chibs exchanging concerned looks behind him.

They pulled up to the Hairy Dog and she quickly dismounted. "Stay here," he demanded. "Like hell," she muttered following behind Chibs and Bobby, her hand ghosting over the gun in her bag. The music was loud and dirty, the air stale and there were way too many pasty pale arms on display and diminished chests covered with dirty stained wife beaters. One man whistled and there were several comments thrown about- something about breeding pure blooded babies. Disgusting. Her lip curled but she stayed focus, watching the reaper on Jax's back.

Jax hissed, "which one of you sold crank to my pregnant ex wife?" And then he snapped. Grabbing a pool stick from the wall he whacked the man responsible with it, knocking him to the ground before stabbing the splintered wood through the man's groin. He spit on him. The other men around the pool table moved to charge. Chibs quickly scooped Lexi up placing her slightly behind him and pulling his gun. "Nu-uh-uh." He cocked his head to the side. They tried to move her toward the exit but Jax stood there his chest heaving. Lexi wiggled her way out of Chibs' grip. She placed her hands against his shoulder blades, "Jax," she whispered, "you did good. Let's go." Jax sagged slightly under her hands, relaxing slightly. "Let's go home." Jax put his arm around her waist and allowed her to steer him out to her bike. "Enjoy your lunch boys," called Chibs. "The shish-ka-balls are on us!" cried Bobby enjoying the scene left behind.

As they entered Charming, the boys fell back leaving Jax and Lexi to ride through the streets of Charming on their own. Past the shop. Past her house. Lexi sighed pressing her cheek against his back. Her mind racing, she held on tight as he more or less kidnapped her. This was the opposite of what she had planned. Her mind whirled. She couldn't leave now. What was it that they say? 'The best laid plans of mice and men…'


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey friends :) So, I am feeling incredibly inspired and we are finally getting to the meat of my story. There's not much Happy going on right now, but Lexi's got to work out her shit with Jax before that could ever even be a possibility. Or Happy's going to end up killing Jax. While that would be interesting... Give me some time to work this shit out and stay with me. Lexi's a ducking mess and has to work through it before she can even begin to address that tall dark bald tattooed hotness.**

Jax pulls up to the Trager house long after the sun goes down. Lexi is frozen to the bone and grateful she'd kept Kip's hoodie. Her hair is a curly mess as she slips off the back and turns to face Jax. Jax grabs her by the waist and pulls her to stand in front of him, burying his face in her stomach. "Please don't go Lexi," he whispers. And her heart breaks. She's not able to say to no to this. "Of course. I'll post pone my trip Jax." She runs her fingers through his hair, something he's always found comforting. She kisses the crown of his head- now wasn't the time to establish the new order of things. "Go see your son Jax." Lexi lets go of him stepping back and giving him her sternest look. "Go see your son." She points her finger down the street with force. I mean it. Jax laughs shaking his head, "St. Thomas is that way." He motions with his chin in the opposite direction she's pointed. Lexi rolls her eyes. "You get the point." Jax is momentarily distracted by the cuteness in front of him. His sweet Lexi. Girl could get lost in a closet. "Yeah I got you," smiling he heads toward St. Thomas, going to meet Abel. His son.

Lexi spends the next week helping Gemma clean up Jax's house and prepare the nursery. Gemma insists the tyke is going to make it and they need to be ready- he won't be staying with Wendy obviously. Lexi loads up his fridge with homemade premade meals and his cookie jars with sweets. She has to keep her hands busy as her own mind is a complete mess. Lexi didn't go. She stayed.

"She stayed to help you out Jax, maybe it's time you moved on that." Jax was sitting on the couch across from Gemma's desk, rubbing his palm self-consciously on his knee. "I can't. I'm with Tara." Gemma shook her head in disbelief, "haven't been seeing much of her flat ass around lately." Jax glared at his mom. "She feels unsafe around the club right now." "Can't say I blame her." Jax scoffed, "whatever mom." He stood up brushing invisible dirt off his denim, "I've got things to do. What exactly did you want from me?" Gemma sighed, "Lexi is exhausting herself. She's not eating. I was hoping you could help her take a little break." Jax's lips curled up at his mom's scheming. Normally he'd fight her, but he rather liked the idea of spending more time with Alexia Trager.

The house smelled like Fabreeze and Cookies. He could hear Guns and Roses from the garage door and a warmth wrapped itself around him. He knew he'd find Lexi in his kitchen before he had even hung his cut on its hook. He could see her already in his head, dancing around as she cleaned up, a bowl sticky with peanut butter cookie dough soaking in the sink. The reality was something completely different and it punched him in the stomach.

Lexi stood by the sink sure enough, but there was no twirling or swaying hips. Lexi was in gray sweat pants and SOA tank, her hair in a messy bun. Sure enough there were purple shadows developing under her eyes. Her eyes- they didn't twinkle with mischief. She looked like she was far away and her body was on autopilot. He couldn't remember the last time she had looked so blue. "Lex," he whispered questioningly. She didn't acknowledge him. He moved next to her sliding his hand over her hip, "Lex hun are you ok?" Lexi jumped under his touch startled out of her own head. "Jax!" her eyes searched her surroundings, "where'd Gem go?" Tension started to build between Jax's eyebrows, "Gemma's been at the shop for hours." Lexi chewed on her lip and he sighed, "when was the last time you ate something darlin?" Lexi considered his question long and hard before letting her eyes wander to several filled cookie jars and plastic bags on the counter. "I might have had a few cookies." "Might have? Fuck Lex."

Lexi was genuinely confused. She must have shifted into auto pilot. Gemma had asked her to bake up some cookies and freeze some pre cooked meals for Jax. Lexi had found the entire task very soothing and decided to just keep going, bake up some cookies for the boys too. Somewhere along the way her mind had gone silent and it had been so easy. So goddamn easy. She'd made an obscene number of cookies. She felt her heart speed up and panic clawing at her stomach. How easy would it be to just give in and slip into this life? Too fucking easy! Lexi ripped the apron off her waist chucking it as far away from her as it would go. So easy. It could all just sweep her under so easy!

Jax saw the growing panic in her eyes and sighed to himself. He'd seen Lexi like this before. Anxiety Attacks. She refused to acknowledge them, but they happened. "Lex," he reached out to take her into his arms and soothe her but she pushed him away. "No." "Lexi," come on hun, "it's ok." "I can't do this Jax." Her eyes were full of tears and he felt vaguely like he'd been slapped. She doesn't mean me. Jax tried to convince himself. "Lexi," his voice was soft and he kept his hands to himself. "Lex you just need to get out of the house for a bit. Have a little fun." Lexi chewed on her lip but didn't move away as he stepped closer lifting her chin to look at him. He grinned at her, "I know exactly what you need!"

Alexia had smoked a big fat joint of delightful sativa and was showered and dressed staring at herself in the mirror. It was nice to be home. Surrounded by her own things. She'd dressed out of her closet and checked her emails and she'd used her own soap- she felt like herself. Her clean hair was in dual braids and she found herself brushing the pads of her fingers over the light bruise Happy had branded into the skin of her neck. She'd watched it fade over the last several days and she felt- angry? Angry at herself for being so fucking disappointed. Angry at herself for desiring more. Angry at herself for staying- for playing along. Angry at EVERYTHING.

"Lex you ready to go?" Tig called from downstairs and she grinned. For one afternoon she'd discard her worries. For one afternoon she could just enjoy her life.

The air smelled of sweets and sweat; laughter and carnival music filled Lexi's ears. Fun town had always been one of her favorites. She had so many fond memories among these Carnies and rusty old machines. The day was just perfect, absolutely perfect. The sun came down in golden rays and kissed her nose, and a light breeze played along her bare neck. And, any second she'd have a huge serving of cotton candy as blue as the sky above. Yes, Lexi felt alive. "And they call me a space cadet," laughed Juice as he nudged her forward. Lexi shrugged, "just enjoying the moment sugar." Tig ran up next to her trapping her under the weight of his arm. "You wanna come play some games with us don't you Lala?" Lexi pushed him off, "are you finally going to win me that stuffed giraffe?" Tig shrugged, "Tenth year is a charm right?" Lexi shook her head laughing in delight as the man with the large well groomed mustache handed over her cotton candy with a flourishing bow.

Jax walked onto the normally vacant lot with Clay and his Ma. His eyes were immediately drawn to Lexi bouncing through the crowd with a murder of sons cutting her a path toward the games. His smile stretched painfully- he knew exactly what that would mean. "Looks like Tig's after that ugly ass giraffe again," snickered Clay. Gemma rolled her eyes, "you'd think he'd just buy the damn thing." Jax turned calling out over his shoulder, "Lex insists it doesn't count unless he wins it." Clay grinned turning to his queen and corralling her toward the photo booths and Gemma laughed like teenager as she basked in the glory of a well executed plan. Lexi looked happy and Jax was falling into place nicely. She had no doubt that Lexi could be convinced to let nature take its course. Lexi was all about living in the moment, it would be easy for her to live in this moment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys- Shout out to my reader in Puerto Rico and my readers in Florida. Irma can go suck a big hairy toe. I hope yall are safe and that I can give you some semblance of a distraction. For everyone else, if you want the next chapter I'll need reviews. I'm on a roll but your opinions and feedback give me fuel.**

Lexi walked with her boys, delighting in the moment. "Five more bucks your son will be convinced you're a loser!" Lexi hated that fucking voice. It squeeked and grated. Burst through her bubble. The boys all paused at the clown in the dunk tank egging on the crowd. "Oh look at the big bad bikers, come to get clowny all wet." The fat bastard clown locked his gaze on her. Her skin crawled. They were blood shot and dark and slimy and devouring the curve of her hips and breasts. She stepped back slightly behind Juice who was munching on popcorn and laughing as his brothers took the bait. He must have sensed her discomfort though because his shoulders squared and his gaze sharpened on the clown. He shifted to one foot casually popping a few more pieces of popcorn into his mouth and putting himself into the clown's line of sight. "What's the matter tough guy? Can't get the big ball in the right hole?" he chanted shifting his focus to Jax who had just missed the button. "Bet all your leather loving butt buddies all say the same thing." "Ohhh shit!" Lexi burst out in loud laughter as her brother and Jax charged forward a look of glee on Tig's face. "Nu-uh-uh," she chanted, "that's a big no-no. You're going to get it now." She giggled leaning on Juice as Tig hit the button dumping the skeeze ball into the tank. Oh how she loved her boys. Jax delighted in her chants as he used his foot to push the Carnie back under the water. Tig taking his chance as well, holding Fat Ass under the water. Juice took her arm leading her toward the milk bottles, the others falling back into line around her. He glanced back to see the dark look on Pennywise's face as he watched the sway of Lexi's hip. Juice would keep an eye on her the rest of the day. He vowed not to let her out of his sight.

Juice had a half-sister himself once upon a time. He wouldn't let that shit happen again.

"UMPH!" Tig threw the softball for all he was worth. The Prospect brought her a funnel cake, a smile on his face. She glowed. Kip had moved on with life after seeing her sneaking out of Happy's room and earned a special spot in her heart reserved for patched members. She would do anything she could to coach him along. "How long has he been at this?" Lexi shrugged, "like 100 bucks worth?" Half Sac chuckled shaking his head. "What's so special about the giraffe anyways?" "Yeah Lala what's so special about that fucking giraffe anyways?" Tig paused leaning against the booth rotating his shoulder. "Don't strain yourself there old man," she mocked powdered sugar sprinkling down the front of her sun dress and across the tops of her boots. Tig growled at her his eyes determined but dancing with mischief.

 _Alexia Trager was nervously clinging to her big brother's side. Her skin buzzed with excitement as she took in the lights of the carnival all around her and the music playing. "I gotta take care of some business La why don't you hit the arcade and meet up with Jax and Opie?" Lexi's little fingers tightened around his hand, "um-" she stuttered in shock. Tig sighed turning to the ten year old girl. She was still so uncertain around the people Tig considered family. He understood how difficult this was for her. How foreign it must seem for a girl from a small town outside of Austin Texas. To have a brother all of a sudden, who was old enough to be her father. He pushed her blonde mop of curls out of her face. "Look sweetie, those boys will protect you with their lives." She seemed to be peering to his soul. He thought maybe she wanted to trust him. He fished twenty dollars out of his pocket, "Go meet up with the boys-" Jax appeared at his side then with Opie and Kyle. "Come on Lex, we're going on the Ferris Wheel, you can ride in my bucket." Happy waited for her an extra stick of cotton candy in his hand- her favorite color, blue. Alex made eye contact with Gemma standing behind the boys. "I'll meet you in a few hours by the milk bottles and win you that giraffe ok?" Lexi smiled then shook her head, "no one wins the giraffe," she whispered. Alex stood puffing up his chest. "I'm not just anyone." Lexi laughed nodding before tagging along after Jax and hopping into a purple bucket with him and their two heaping sugar comas._

Lexi heard the Ferris Wheel start up behind her the calliope music playing through the air. She grinned as the crier called out for the attention of the patrons. "Come one come all, ladies and gentlemen the sun is setting and the Ferris Wheel is ready." Lexi spun on her heel heading directly for the Ferris Wheel. "Where are you going doll face?" Lexi waved over her shoulder at her brother. "What about the giraffe?" "Next year bubba! There's always next year!" Jax jogged after her.

Jax saw where she was headed and acted, jumping at the opportunity to get her alone while she was all pink cheeked and happy. He dashed past the shouting operator and threw himself into Lexi's bucket as it was moving causing her to burst into giggles as the rickety thing rocked under his weight. "What the fuck are you doing Jax?" she returned his happy grin and grabbing onto him so he wouldn't fall out. He made himself comfortable next to her throwing his arm over her tiny shoulders. "Didn't think you were going to blow me off this year, did you?" Lexi was 19 again eating corn dogs with her best friend and launching water balloons at the unsuspecting sons below. "Of course not," she leaned into his warmth and looked at the fairgrounds spreading out in front of her, painted pink. Jax stared at her.

"You seem so happy." Lexi continued to stare into the horizon as the bucket lifted to do another twirl. Her eyes briefly connecting with Gemma's who was preening.

Gemma adjusted her purse on her arm and made her way toward her car. Clay called out to her from where he was mounting his bike, "You seen Jax?" Gemma wore her smug smile as she motioned with her eyes to the Ferris Wheel. "He'll catch up." Clay grinned at his sexy wife. He loved the confident way she slid into the driver's side of her Jag. "That woman-." Tig smacked his pres on the shoulder, "let them play for a minute will you?" Clay shook his head- since when was this The Dating Game? "Whatever man, when we get to the club call Jax." Tig grinned, "they'll make beautiful babies. I'll be Uncle Tig." "You've been hanging around Gemma too much."

Lexi sighed happily as she watched the bikes pull away from Fun Land followed by Gemma's shiny black sports car. "I guess they ditched you VP." He leaned back happily watching her curls get picked up by the wind. "Good riddance." Her smile wavered slightly as she felt his eyes on her. Was he even blinking? "Lexi," his voice was soft, caressing. Lexi cleared her throat, "so is Kev in town?" Jax coughed slightly, "I always forget you know that Irish prick." Lexi grinned, "gangsters just can't help it. You know how it is." His thumb ran over her shoulder. "No, how is it?" She scoffed rolling her eyes and leaning away from him ever so slightly. "They see the big blue eyes and a wide smile and they just let their guards down. It's like you and the girls." Jax shook his head, "Is that why you don't date club members? Because they're easy prey?" "Hmm so you admit the skanks are boring." Jax's smile dropped slightly. "You're not boring that's for damn sure." Lexi shifted uncomfortably and tried to look away. "Look at me Lex." She sighed heavily. Jax pulled her closer to him. "Why don't you date outlaws again?" She let out a breathy sigh, her lips parting. He stared. "I don't want to do this Jax?" "Do what?" he leaned closer, "this?" He pressed his lips softly against hers sucking gently on her lower lip. Lexi wanted to want this. She wanted to be happy like this. She didn't want to hurt her best friend. Jax leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled away. "We could do this," Jax pleaded. "We could be the king and queen." He watched her hesitate her own eyes slipping down to his lips. He smiled, she wanted this, she was just scared. Jax leaned forward again, but she stiffened her spine and moved away. "No Jax." She pushed him back to his side of the bucket. "I don't want this." Jax's smile fell and his eyes widened. "You're- you're serious." Lexi nodded, "yes. Jax I'm not going to be your old lady."

Jax felt his stomach drop. She might as well have slapped him. "I don't want you Jax, not like that. You're my best friend." I don't want you Jax. I don't want you Jax. It echoed in his head. The bucket came to a stop and the Carnie opened the door to let her out. Lexi jumped out quickly dashing ahead but the Carnie, a barrel chested man, stood in his path. "What the fuck man!" He pushed at the Carnie. "You owe us five bucks dude! You could have died and shut us down ass hole!" Jax watched Lexi disappear into the crowd as he fished five bucks out of his wallet. She didn't even look back. Did she really think it would be over just like that? This wasn't even close to being over. He grinned as he took his last bill, a hundred, out of his wallet. He handed it to the wide eyed operator. "UH- I don't have change for that man." Jax shrugged, "keep it. Worth it!" The Carnie followed his stare to the curvy ass making tracks, "ahh playing hard to get huh?" Jax nodded as she disappeared in the parking lot. "Good luck man!" he patted the bikers shoulder and turned to help the next patron off the platform.


	18. Chapter 18

**Trigger Warning. See guys I'm on a roll. Things are getting good :D**

Lexi quickly realized she didn't have her truck. Crap. She wasn't ready to speak to anyone yet. She clenched her fists and decided to take a little walk through the woods surrounding the Fun Land lot on the east side. Juice had stayed close. They'd left him behind to ride with Jax, but he immediately followed her knowing Jax would understand. She stormed into the parking lot only to stop in a huff and spin around. She had ridden with Tig, she didn't have a truck. Juice stayed well out of her way but kept an eye out. Lexi didn't normally worry him. I mean, yes he looked out for her anyways, but he'd always been aware of her highly perceptive gaze. She seemed so lost as she moved toward the wooded area. And she had yet to spot him.

Lexi stomped through the trees and brush, her sun dress catching. This thing would undoubtedly be toast. Lexi heard a rustle to her right and froze. There was a muffled crying and the sound of thrashing. Lexi's focus sharpened. She felt something at her back and spun around spotting Juice and letting out a sigh of relief, only to stiffen again as a muffled squeal echoed off the trees. Lexi surged forward. She could guess what that sound was. She barely took the time to register sweet little Tristen fighting to free herself under the bloated clown's exposed ass. She reached out picking up a large branch and stepped forward, _'Swing away Little Lex, swing away.'_ She could hear Tig whisper in her ear. Putting her weight behind the swing she bashed the bastard across the head twice. "Fucking sick piece of trash," she spit on him before dropping to her knees next to a sobbing Tristen. "It's ok baby," she whispered, "It's ok honey I got you." Juice stood shocked for a second at the mess of a scene that he had come upon. Lexi held the young woman's head in her lap stroking her hair and pulling the girls shirt down to cover her nudity. "Juice call for help. And find the Oswalds!" Juice nodded and ran off.

Lexi brushed his hands over her hair. "It's ok sweetie. It's ok." The big man laying on the ground a few feet from them groaned and hissed. "Stupid cunt. I'll kill you, you dumb bitch." Lexi tensed reaching for her bag only to find it had fallen off her shoulder while she was swinging and was out of her reach. She gently scooted back to free up her range of motion. She had to keep the man away from Tristen long enough for Juice to come back with help. The clown struggled to stand up. It might have been comical if not for the direness of the situation.

He finally found his feet only to find Lexi standing in front of the little rich girl he'd been balls deep in just moments before. The pedophile was furious. To be interrupted- to be thwarted by the little biker bitch. He pulled up his pants reaching into his pocket to remove a switch blade. He was going to finish off the little one and make her watch and then he was going to take his time making her scream. Shouts from came from the general direction of Fun Town and the clown froze glaring at the girls in front of him. He'd have to finish this another time. "I'll be back for you," he hissed gesturing at the girl below her with his knife, "and her." Lexi raised her chin defiantly. "I'll be seeing you," she whispered darkly. "Over here!" she shouted.

The clown waddled off. The Oswalds were the first to burst into their clearing. "Tristen!" shouted Karen desperately. Elliot looked devastated but he recognized the woman's posturing over his very broken daughter. "Alexia," his voice cracked. "It was the clown from the dunk tank." Elliot nodded as he covered his face. Juice broke into the clearing. "I called the EMTS they're on their way." He looked questioningly at Lexi, "they'll be bringing Charming PD." Lexi nudged her chin in the general direction Pennywise had dashed. "He went that way." Oswald's eyes shot up linking with hers. "No." "What do you mean no?" hissed Karen. "We'll handle this among ourselves. No one else needs to know who did this." Tristen cried in her mother's arms. Karen seemed to consider her husband, to turn over the possibilities in her mind. "It could be better this way," she whispered to Tristen. "This way, no one need put a name to the face. You don't have to be that girl." Lexi nodded her eyes still locked with Elliots. "We didn't get a good look at him, did we Trist?" Trist looked up at Lexi seeking her strength. Lexi reached out holding Tristen's hand. "We'll take care of this honey. We'll take care of you." Tristen nodded squeezing her hand tighter and burying her face back in her mother's bosom.

Once again Lexi found herself in the waiting room of St. Thomas Hospital trembling. She fucking hated this cold. She shivered in her sundress. Tig charged into the room followed by Jax, Juice and Clay. Lexi popped up jumping into her brother's arms. "I'm okay. I'm fine." Tig let out a woof of relief. Lexi pulled away taking him by the hand and leading him and the others into the hospital chapel where Elliot Oswald sat praying and waiting. God forgive him for what he was about to ask the club to do for him.

"I want you to find him." His voice was clear and concise. "It was the clown from the carnival." Jax kicked a pew cussing and Juice had to sit down. He knew that guy had been given off bad vibes. Clay cleared his throat pulling their attention. "You want us to find him and then what?" Elliot ran his hands over his face. "I want you to find him and bring him to me." Clay sat next to Elliot in the pew. "If I do this, I have to know that you'll do what needs to be done." Elliot sucked in a deep breath. "I'll pay anything." Clay nodded taking this as reassurance. "Consider this probono. We look after our community. Things like this don't happen in Charming. The boys rose to leave but before Tig could slip out with them Elliot stood. "Trager!" Tig froze. He didn't know the man even knew his name. "Alexia-" "My sister." Tig interrupted glaring at the man, wondering what he could possibly have to say about his little sister. "I know she isn't yours- but she is." Alex nodded. "You did a good job. She's a good girl." Elliot ran his hand through his hair the muscle in the corner of his eye ticking. Tig gave half a smile, "I'm aware." Elliot slumped his elbows on his knees. "She saved my daughter worse. Tristen says-"his voice broke. "If she ever needs anything, I owe her, please let me know."

Tig had slept at home that night on the couch while Lexi slept in her room upstairs. Now that he'd heard all of the details he felt the need to watch her like a hawk until the perv had been found. Juice had taken him aside in the hospital. "You have to watch her man, that fat bastard had his eye on her. He's not going to let this go. He's desperate now." So Tig watched the doors. Waiting. Listening for any sign he'd come for her. And Lexi slept. She felt good. She felt strong. Her gun sat on her night stand and her brother was down stairs. She'd already gotten the best of that asshole once. She was sure she could take him again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last one for the night. There will be no more until I get feedback :). What do ya'll think? I'm leaving out chunks of the show because this is Lexi's story but let me know if you need more or if you are following just fine this way. Lexi has been pretty anxsty and I hate it. I want to pull her back to her fun loving self. There's some Happy in this to thank all you Happy shippers.**

Lexi was at the club house sitting on the edge of the boxing ring, watching Kip train with Chibs, swinging her legs back and forth. She'd just got back from a run and was toweling the sweat off her neck. "Move your feet!" She shouted as a couple squad cars and David's jeep pulled up onto the lot. She watched Clay and Jax square off. Shot David a small smile as his gaze drifted over to her for a moment. He searched her over, needed to see she was ok for himself. David turned leaving a few of his guys behind but before moving back to his Jeep he came to stand in front of her. "Lex, you ok?" Lexi nodded giving him a wide grin, "I'm fine sugar thanks for asking." David nodded, "If you feel unsafe," he looked around meaningfully, "or ever need anything, you know where I am Lex." Lexi scoffed but playfully nudged his leg with her tennis shoe. "You're a good friend David." He gave her a long lingering look before turning back to his vehicle. "See you around Lex," he slid his glasses onto his face in a truly TV cop moment smirking as he passed a glaring Jax.

"I can't believe these jerk offs are taking another coffee break." Lexi grinned, "I've got something for that." Tig nodded, "two double tranq-achinos coming right up." Lexi giggled as she fished a little plastic bag of pills out of her bag. She'd just got her refill earlier that morning. Something she occasionally partook in when her insomnia got really bad. "Fresh pot boys, it's hot." Jax laughed as he caught her eyes and waved Tig off. "I'm good." Lexi watched as the men sagged, Clay and Tig catching them. "Good to the last drop," she popped her p and Jax had the urge to take her into his arms and stick his tongue in her mouth. A woman who got it. A woman who had no problem with what was about to happen. Fuck if that wasn't hot.

Jax lingered, "I'll be right there Clay." Clay looked over his sun glasses at Lexi and then at his step son. "Don't take too long." Lexi did not like the implications in his eyes. As soon as Clay was around the corner, Jax grabbed her pulling her between himself and the wall. "I get it," he whispered. "No," Lexi frowned. "Clearly you don't." He leaned down kissing her long and hard his hands buried in her hair loosening her pony tail. "Lexi you can play hard all you want. I'll keep chasing." Lexi pushed him away, "No Jax seriously, don't do this again." Jax shrugged backing away from her his hands in pockets. "Whatever you say Doll Face." He winked at her. "Stick around the club house until we've taken care of this ok?" Lexi rolled her eyes but nodded her hands planted on her hips stubbornly.

Lexi sat on the counter, one of her favorite spots, doodling. Her long legs stretched out in front of her and her back resting against the wall, she waited. Waited for her boys to come back. Waited for the news that the skeeze ball had been taken care of. The boys walked in around 1AM. Most of their faces busted up but grins on their faces. All but Jax. He looked grim. His eyes searched hers out but she intentionally avoided eye contact. "Yay the conquering heroes!" She threw her hands up in the air her sketch book falling off to the side behind the bar. She spun around taking up a position as bar tender. "Let's celebrate!" shouted Chibs leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Whiskey for you!" She fished out a bottle pouring him a double of Jameson. "Who wants a beer?" Kip moved to help her but she put up a hand stopping him. "Nu-uh love," she handed him a beer as he turned bright red. "You look like you've earned this." She winked handing him a clean towel for his busted lip. Kip grinned. He wondered if she knew? Knew how captivating she could be? Wondered if she knew how they worshiped her. They'd all lay their lives down for Lexi Trager. Juice had been eager to do the deed that Elliot couldn't. He'd stepped forward. "Let me." Tig shook his head, "it should be me man." "I'll gut that little biker trash bitch- You can't do this to me." Juice surged forward clocking the man, his nose breaking blood poured over his front. "You can't do this! She was asking for it man!" The clown spit blood, it dusting over the Puerto Rican's shoes. Kip could hear Juice's knuckles pop as his fists clenched. Tig held him back. "Fuck this," muttered Clay taking the knife Oswald had brought along and finishing the job.

Jax sat on the roof, beer at his feet and cigarette between his lips. He was deep in his father's manuscript. His cell phone went off and he frowned as Tara's number flashed across the scene. She'd been calling all day. He groaned picking it up. "What is it now?" he grunted not bothering to play nice. Maybe he was tired of the feeling of doom that would creep up on him anytime she had something to say, or maybe he was just fucking drunk. "I just called to tell you Wendy OD-ed again. She's dead." Jax's back stiffened and he stared up at the stars. He should feel something about this. He should feel regret or loss, but instead Jax just felt relief. One less thing fighting against him. "Jax," Tara's voice sounded so small, "Jax are you coming home tonight?" Jax rolled his eyes. For a moment there he'd almost felt free. Yup. He must be drunk. "No," he grunted. "I need some space." He could hear the sob escape Tara's mouth. "But- but Jax it's been days." Jax searched his head, how long had it been? He hadn't seen Tara since Abel had been born, he realized with a start. He hadn't gone to her for comfort or even noticed her absence in his life. It was like someone poured cold water all down his spine. He'd been happy. Happy with Lexi and Abel. Happy with the picture of normal that had started to develop in his mind.

Maybe Tara wasn't the answer. Maybe she was the anchor.

He was feeling blissful as he moved down the ladder and into the silent club house. He glanced at the clock: 4 AM. He heard a rustle in the hallway and looked over to see Lexi coming toward him wearing boxers and a tank, her feet jammed in her cowboy boots. She smiled bashfully at him. "I thought I'd turn off the juke box now that everyone's passed out." He nodded, "you coming to bed?" Lexi shook her head refusing to look him in the eye, "I'm going to my bed." Jax groaned rolling his eyes. "Why are you doing this Lex? We could be happy." He reached out running his hand over her arm. "Please Lex." Lex chewed on her lip. How could she make herself clear to him? Lexi groaned her head hanging. "Jax I've told you-" Jax surged forward his lips overtaking hers yet again. Lexi bit hard. Her eyes flashed with fury. That was it she'd had enough.

As Jax stepped back Lexi lashed out smacking him hard across the face. The resounding clap bounced off the quiet walls. Jax stepped back holding his face, his eyes clearing. He found himself abruptly sober. "You will not do that again Jax." She spoke through clenched teeth. "I'm only going to say this one more time." She shoved him. "I don't fucking want to be your old lady." She surged past him and into the guest dorm slamming the door behind her and locking it with a click. He could hear her rage behind the door, something smashing against it.

Lexi had enough. Fuck Jackson Teller. She took off one of her boots throwing it at the door. Who the hell did he think he was? Lexi paced the room stopping only when she saw the familiar book laying on the table. She chewed her lip reflexively. She wanted him. She wanted Happy. She felt rage warping to desire under her skin. This room was heavy with memories. Hot sweaty naked memories.

Happy's hands wrapped her in a towel and dried her from her toes to her hair. His fingers had grasped her with such surety. Happy kissed her body. He'd softly nipped and licked his way over her entire body. She had felt his desire in each action, everything so intentional. She felt utterly worshipped. Her nerve ending cried out for him, hummed for him. Lexi found herself gasping, overwhelmed by the thought of his loving. Loving? Yes loving. Lexi stumbled to the bathroom to stare at herself as she pushed her hands and back against the wall by the door. Happy made her feel loved. Her skin rejected Jax's touch and burned for Happy's. He wasn't even here. Lexi rubbed at her eyes angrily. She didn't want to be an old lady. So what did she want?

She wants everyone to stop telling her how she feels and what she should do. That's what she wants. She needs space. Lexi dressed quickly leaving a note for the boys. This time she wasn't letting anyone convince her not to go. She'd buy a ticket on her way there.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the long delay, I have been struggling and facing a lot of changes and I just couldn't bring myself to write. I could very much use encouragement and would appreciate any reviews at the moment. I'm working on the next chapter now- but here's a taste of what Happy is going through.**

In the SAMTAC clubhouse Happy sat at the bar in Tacoma, a giggling Destiny hanging off his back her over processed hair brushing against his shoulder as she nibbled on his neck. His lip curled of its own volition and he pushed her away. "Not tonight." Destiny whined, "but baby don't you want me to keep you warm again?" Happy couldn't stand the thought of faking his way through that shit again. She was like a cheap knock off and left him feeling unsatisfied and frustrated. She ran her fake nails over his shoulder blade and down his back. "I said get lost bitch, I'm not interested." She huffed, adopting a hurt look on her over painted face, and slid away from him making her way to where some of his brothers were playing Darts. "Well that was harsh," laughed Lee as he took the stool next to a sulking Happy. He shrugged taking a pull out of the bottle and wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. Even that simple action reminded him of _her_ and the way she looked with her rosy lips wrapped around a bottle of Jack Daniels _._ "You've been a bastard since you got back from Redwood- everything ok with your ma?" Happy grunted leaving his President to come to his own conclusions. "Well if it's about all those fucking medical bills, I've got some good news." Happy turned giving Lee his undivided attention now, "You're bid to go Nomad went through with Clay's support." Happy didn't know how to react to that. He only put in for the transfer because he needed the extra income. Nomad wasn't something he necessarily wanted, but it would definitely take some of the pressure off financially- as an added bonus it just might give him access to . "Thanks man, that'll really help." Lee watched his enforcer carefully. Nomad could be a dangerous thing. Going Nomad meant going alone most of the time; that's why it paid more. Happy had been a member of Tacoma for almost a decade- he was family. "Man, you know I don't like this." Happy nodded picking at the label of the bottle. "Just know you can always come home man." Happy patted Lee on the back with brotherly affection, "I'll keep that in mind, but I gotta do this for Ma." Lee sighed, "yeah man I know." The music changed on the juke box and the first riffs of Lynyrd Skynyrd's Gimme Three Steps lightened the mood in an instant. "So where am I headed?" Lee grinned, "how do you feel about Texas?"

He felt like crap about it- that's how he felt. Here in the Texas Clubhouse in a small town called Mineral Wells outside of Dallas, he was surrounded by things that reminded him of Lexi. One of the young guns, Justin, kept playing Johnny Cash on the jukebox and in his head he could see her humming Ring of Fire to herself while she made sandwiches for 'her boys'. Most of the women kept sunglasses perched on their head even when indoors, but it didn't have the same effect without her wild curls. Their boots weren't as red, their legs not as smooth and their smiles dull. When he was on the road every girl in a pickup reminded him of her and there were bluebonnets growing all along his route, just like the one she had tattooed on her foot. For two fucking weeks he'd been driving hot shot runs to Colorado and back. Bringing Mota down from the legal states. One of the Sweet Butts brought him a bowl of chili and he pushed it around with his spoon a sour look on his face. It just wasn't the same and it pissed him off. Nothing felt the same. He was miserable.

"Hey sugar you look like you could use some company." Happy took in the leggy brunette setting a beer in front of him. He considered her for a long moment. She was the opposite of Lexi- tall, dark and overtly sexy with the body glitter and cherry red lipstick. He shrugged, "why not." He stood and she leaned against him pressing her small but perky breasts against him, "my name is Missy." Happy gave her a half smile, "of course it is." He led her down the hall toward his room her hands never leaving his body as she felt the muscles on his arms chest and back. Maybe he'd been doing this the wrong way. Maybe he needed a woman nothing like Lexi to push her out of his head and this woman- Missy, with the tight willowy body- looked capable enough.

"Get on your knees," he growled as she nibbled on his neck. She grinned as she did as he said, pushing him to lean against the locked door of his temporary dorm room. Her long pink nails scratched him obnoxiously as she undid his pants. He stared at the top of her head, focusing on the here and now. He would not compare her. Melissa (was that her name?) had a few gray roots showing through, he noticed absently. She pushed his jeans down to his knees where they bunched uncomfortably wrapping around his boxer briefs. Lexi had shown more finesse. His dick was only half hard and she licked it like and sucked on the tip like she was a teen trying to get some attention. He closed his eyes when he realized that her tits seemed to disappear from this angle and there wasn't much to stimulate him visually. He focused on the feel of her tongue and her teeth for a full five minutes with no success. Sighing heavily he let his fall back hard against the door. She seemed to mistake this as a sigh of pleasure and let out a fake little moan. Rage shot through him. This was pointless- she was clearly putting on a show. He couldn't be satisfied this way and he knew it. "FUCK!" He snapped grabbing her from under the armpit and hauling her to her feet. "MMMM do me baby," she moaned falling against him. It was then he noticed how drunk she was. "No," he growled, "it's time for you to go." "Noooo," she whined, "don't you want to play?" "Not with you," he muttered under his breath trying to gently lead her to the door. "Leave." She pouted sticking out her lip like a petulant child, "but babbbyyy." She clutched to his arm her nails gouging him. He fucking hated hearing her call him baby. He yanked his arm away and threw open the door shoving her into the hallway. "GET LOST!" he slammed the door in her face.


	21. Chapter 21

Tig paced back and forth as Gemma did her best to calm him down. "Lexi is fine." "We don't know that!" He stopped at the window over looking the lot and stared. "It's been two weeks Gem and she hasn't checked in once." Gemma sighed fishing a snickers bar out of her desk, "here baby," she handed it to him before rubbing his back soothingly. "She's a perfectly capable woman- I'm sure she's being smart." Tig scoffed, "she's a fucking kid and leaving here like that is NOT being smart." "Shh- you're right, you're right. But, I'm sure she's taking care of herself and she'll check in soon. She just needed a little space." "What the fuck happened?" it came out a whisper. Gemma had her suspicions but Jax was keeping quiet.

It wasn't the first time that Lexi took off, but normally there was more warning. Normally, she'd check in daily. This time she'd left a half ass note and she'd turned off her phone. She must have taken cash too because Juice said there was no action on any of her cards. The tracker he'd hid in her truck now sat on their kitchen counter. Speaking of, as if she'd summoned him Juice came dashing in slightly out of breath his lap top clutched to his chest. "Her card was just charged for a room in Dallas!" Tig looked like he'd been hit and Gemma asked with confusion, "why would she be in Dallas instead of Austin?" Tig shrugged but pulled his phone out of his pocket and began searching through his contacts, "who do we trust in Texas?" Gemma chewed her lip, she didn't like it but she knew who they needed to call. "Happy is down there helping while Duckie is on his honeymoon." "Perfect." Without hesitation Tig hit send.

Happy wasn't too surprised to see that Tig was calling him directly, they'd been friends for a long time after all. "Hey man what's up?" "You still in Dallas?" Happy could hear the tension in Tig's voice and felt a chill go down his back. "Yeah man, what's up?" straight down to business. "Lexi might be there and I need you to go check on her and send her ass home." Happy slammed his eyes shut against the immediate headache that descended on him. "What do you mean _might_?" Tig paused, surprised at the anger radiating from the Tacoma Killer's voice. "She took off a few weeks ago after the clown incident."

"The WHAT?"

Tig huffed suddenly feeling the press of time, "Look man that's not important- what's important is Juice just got a hit on her card in Dallas and I need someone to go see what the fuck is going on." Happy looked over to where Mac was sitting with his old lady and nodded as he came to a decision, "yeah man I got it. Send me the address."

Lexi stood at the bar, feeling restless she couldn't sit. She danced slightly in her place, stirring her drink with her straw as Matt leaned closer to her. "You're gorgeous," he whispered as he reached out with meaty fingers and moved a curl out of her face. Lexi rolled her eyes but hid it with a flirty smile, "Thanks honey you're not to bad yourself." Matt was about 5'10" with dark hair, broad shoulders and a blue polo shirt.

Lexi had spent the last two weeks alone. First on the slow drive down- she had stopped at every national park and loitered at the best tourist traps. Then, she'd spent a week holed up in a hotel room in Dallas painting and eating take out. She'd watched chick flicks and taken long baths. She'd really only ventured out for a spa day and to do a little shopping. Basically, she'd just basked in some alone time. Tonight though, as she'd laid on her bed thinking about going home her mind had wandered to a tall bald biker with a dark gaze and lips that made her mew like a kitten. She took a deep stuttering breath and popped up quickly going to her bag to pull out something to wear. She needed to get laid before she went home. If she didn't she might just drive right past Charming and on to Tacoma- a VERY bad idea. The song had shifted to something sultry and slow and Matt stepped closer pulling her body tight against his and pulling her attention back to him. "I think we should take this back to my place," he muttered against her ear his hand straying for her hip to her ass.

Happy stood at the entrance to the bar, slightly shocked to see her standing there in a little black dress. His eyes wandered down the long waves of honey hair he'd been dreaming about and abruptly stopped when they landed on a masculine hand resting on the round globes of her ass. Hot rage rushed through him and he took a steadying breath. How fucking dare she?

He hadn't meant to charge forward, honestly. He hadn't meant to grab the guys hand and smash it against the bar. He hadn't meant to cause a scene at all.

Lexi was in shock as she watched Happy pin Matt against the bar face down. "Don't fucking touch her," he whispered in a deadly soft tone. "Let him go," she hollered as she grabbed his shoulder with surprising force. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She demanded as he turned his stormy face to her. "Protecting you!" She scoffed, "from what? Getting laid?" "From yourself you spoiled little brat!" Lexi bared her teeth like a wild animal. "Fuck this!" declared Matt as he quickly left cradling his hand to his chest and wearily watching Happy as he backed away. "Excuse me you two need to leave!" announced the bartender as he took her drink away from her and wiped down the part of the bar Matt had had his cheek pressed to. "Yeah yeah," snapped Lexi snatching up her jacket, "come on asshole we'll do this outside." Happy stayed on her tail glaring his way through the bar and out into the hotel lobby.

She continued toward the elevator her black heels clicking on the marble of the floor, "go home Happy you're not needed here." He stalked after her, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is going on." Lexi rolled her eyes as she hit the up button, "I needed a break from all that madness, so I came here to get some work done and have myself a little vacation. I left a note." Happy followed her into the elevator. "A fucking note?!" Lexi sighed taking in the worry lines on his face, "is Tig ok?" "What the fuck do you think?" Happy ground his teeth together only mildly appeased by the guilty look on her face. "I can take care of myself." Happy slammed his hands on either side of her face and she jumped her eyes snapping up to his. "Was that what you were doing at the bar with that douche?" Lexi carefully took in every nuance of his stance. "He's not a member of the club." Happy's lip curled, "and that makes it ok?" Lexi took a half a step closer so her nipples brushed against his chest as she breathed in deep, "a girl has needs Happy." Happy could smell her all around him. A vision of the prep's hands on her flashed in his mind and he knew- it wasn't just the idea of her with another brother, he couldn't watch just anyone touch her. He couldn't trust just anyone to take care of her.

His hands left the wall of the elevator to bury deep in her hair as his lips fused to hers. He devoured her. Hungry. So hungry. The door dinged as it opened and she pulled away gasping for air. "This doesn't solve anything," her voice was breathy and sounded almost lost. She pulled away from him and moved down the hall. He followed watching the sway of her hips in a tight black cocktail dress. She slid her key in the door and he followed her in, a man entranced. As soon as the door snapped shut behind him he was on her. He was kissing and nipping at any available flesh. Her heels made it so much easier, bringing her closer to his height. "You're not my old lady," his deep voice rumbled against her skin and she sighed with pleasure, "but until you find someone who is worthy of you- someone who can take care of you- you come to me." Her mind was fuzzy with pleasure, "huh?" He couldn't resist a grin as she shivered as he exposed her apex to the cool air. His finger slid against her lace thong rubbing the textured fabric against her clit. "When you have a need, you come to me."

Her hands moved to his belt and she quickly pulled the fabric back and pulled his hard cock out of his pants as he sucked hard on her pulse point. "Happy," she groaned as he dipped his fingers to swirl around the moisture at her opening. "When your pussy aches- when it's wet- when you need to be fucked- you come to me." He lifted her quickly thrusting into her and she didn't hold back the scream of pleasure in her throat. "OH GOD HAP-" He thrust quickly sheathing himself in her while watching her throw her head back. "That's right Lexi. Who's fucking you?" She grinned, her eyes shut in bliss, but didn't respond.

Happy glanced toward the bed but his eyes landed on the mirrored closet door. He carried her over and then sat her on her feet turning her to face the mirror with a snap. She moaned arching her back trying to rub her ass against his hard dick. She NEEDED this. "What? Hap please?" He pushed himself inside of her and she moaned her eyes still shut tight. Growling he removed himself from her pushing his pants down (she had relieved him of his shirt at some point, he wasn't sure when). "Open your eyes Lexi." She slowly pried them open startled to see his dark stare looking at her in the mirror; she felt that look all the way to her belly button. He prowled behind her like an animal. He reached out slowly and peeled off her dress taking her panties along with it, revealing a lot of flesh. His eyes devoured her in the mirror. "You are not my old lady," he caught her gaze and held it, "but until you find someone worthy-" He leaned her forward until her nipples brushed against the cold surface of the mirror, "This-" he thrust into her and she gasped. His hand on her neck held her in place as emphasized his words. "Is," _oh god yes,_ "Mine."

 **I NEED reviews. This one was difficult for me. I want to emphasize that Happy isn't ready to make her an old lady and Lexi is no where near ready to be Happy's old lady. These two don't do things the easy way. There's a lot more to come for them.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Once again I do not own SOA. A special thank you to all of my Reviewers. I find Reviews very motivating *wink* *wink*. So this kind of wrote itself and I'm not sure how I feel about the direction Happy and Lexi's relationship has taken. I know where the story is going and am excited for what's coming (hint it involves the Irish) but I had never really considered the nuances of Lexi and Happy. I promise that isn't going to get too 50 Shades- I don't think. Let me know how yall are feeling about it.**

Happy looked around the hotel room. It was fancier then he would have expected. After all, they'd spent the first night of their acquaintance in a barely acceptable no tell motel. The kind of place that would rent by the hour no questions asked. This place was beautiful in comparison with pristine white bedding and beautiful carpeting that you could walk bare foot on without thinking twice. Lexi stretched next to him, her body rubbing against his under to covers and she let out a contented sigh. "What are you thinking about over there, sugar?"

He leaned down nipping at her ear, "you." She giggled pushing him away. "Oh yeah, good things I hope." He shrugged, "I'm wondering what the 'Clown Incident' was." He felt the way she stiffened next to him. "Who mentioned that?" Happy rubbed his hand down her arm absent mindedly, "your brother mentioned it." She sighed heavily sitting up and pulling the covers to cover her breasts in a bid for modesty. "You really don't want to know." His dark gaze was full of suspicion now as she dodged it, instead staring at their reflection in the mirror she'd just been pressed against. "I think I really do." She huffed a frizzy blonde curl falling into her eyes.

"We went to Fun Town." Happy's hand came to hold hers. To others it may look sweet, but she knew Happy was watching her pulse rate. "Who's we?" Her blue eyes cut hard to his, daring him to be jealous- daring him to go there. "ALL of us. We go as a _family_ every year." He brushed his thumb over the inside of her wrist moving his dark gaze down to the duvet. He knew he was being stupid. "Anyways, I needed some space-"He growled here butting in, "you seem to need a lot of space lately." She sighed in exasperation throwing her head back against the head board, "you going to let me get through this or should we skip straight to the fighting." He tightened his grip staying silent. "So I went for a little walk and-" her voice wavered here, her eyes drifting to stare out the window, glazed. "And, I heard a girl whimpering in the woods. It was muffled but she was screaming and thrashing. That creepy ass clown from the dunk tank had little Tristen in the dirt." Her lip quivered but she shook it off. "And what did you do?" His voice was firm, bringing her back to the now. He could picture what she did- something dangerous, but he also knew she needed to be reminded that she had already exacted her revenge.

"I picked up a branch and bashed him over the head a few times." Happy rubbed his thumb over her wrist again, "where was your gun?" Lexi hummed slumping slightly, "in my purse, which I dropped while swinging." "Should have gone for that first," he growled. She rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah I know." There was a moment of tense silence where Happy had to decide if he wanted to push the subject or let it go. He'd let it go for now. "Did they get him?" Lexi nodded absently slumping to get more comfortable again. "Of course they did."

Happy sat up on his elbow to stare down at her face, her lips puffy and her eyes crystal blue. "That why you skipped town?" Lexi's eyes snapped to him. She had options here. This was a pivotal moment and they both knew it. She could lie and say it was, OR she could tell him the truth. There was a part of her that was nervous. If she mentioned Jax how would Happy react? She wasn't ready to deal with Happy storming into the club house in a jealous fit; she wasn't ready to answer those questions or for everything that would imply. However, if she lied- he'd know. What kind of precedence would that set? She nibbled on her lip before shaking her head. "No." It was a whisper. He let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "So, what's going on Duchess?" He pulled her close to him so she could rest her head on his chest. Lexi shrugged, "I needed space from Jax." Happy stared up at the ceiling his jaw ticking in irritation but his body stayed loose as he held her petite little body close to him. "I told him in no uncertain terms I wasn't interested and he thought I was playing hard to get." Her blue eyes grabbed him, "I'm not going to be a toy for you two to fight over? You understand?" He nodded- he understood perfectly. BUT. But what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"I just need to know he didn't hurt you." Lexi shook her head her focus shifting at the protective way his hands held her. "No, Jax got a little handsy and I slapped him. I decided it would be best if I left for a bit." Happy nodded, he could understand that. Everything was so much more difficult then it should be. Jax was a man in power. He was the VP. And, it wasn't just a club for her, it was family. Everyone had a stake in any relationship she might have with Jax Teller. Denying him was far harder then accepting what everyone else wanted. He felt a rush of pride. "Lexi-" she smiled up at him and kissed him hard her hands holding his face as she nibbled on his delicious bottom lip.

Pulling away she hummed, "you took that really well." His eyebrows shot up, "did I?" She nodded a girlish smile on her face, "oh yeah, I expected you to lose your shit." Happy smiled at her resting his head again on his hand. "I want to, but I'm trying very very hard not to." She brushed her hand over the stubble on his cheek. "I appreciate it." He nodded but the smile slipped from his eyes, "there are some other things we need to talk about." Lexi let out an exasperated woosh her hands falling to her sides, "what now?" He didn't like that tone. "You can't just disappear like that." She guiltily looked away, but then her jaw firmed in defiance. "I thought we agreed you're not my old man." He pulled away from her sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm not." She nodded, "then you can't tell me how to handle my business." Happy growled spinning around to pin her, his entire body laying on top of her.

He stared at the stubborn set of her jaw; the way her lips were pressed firmly together. He felt a tug in his stomach he hadn't addressed. He'd been worried. The entire way here. As he'd walked through the lobby his eyes searching for someone he could buy or intimidate her room number out of. He'd been worried something had happened to her. What kind of trouble could she be in now? He grunted laying his head down next to hers his eyes closed tightly. "We need to set some ground rules." Lexi let out a mocking 'HA!; "I never pinned you for a 'let's define this relationship' kind of guy." His hand came up to her jaw and he stopped her head from moving, his eyes capturing hers. "I'm serious." She relaxed under him her gaze softening. "Why?"

What a good question.

"Because this shit is complicated enough." Lexi nibbled on her lip. "The entire point of this," he continued in his deep rumbling voice, "is to protect you. Let me protect you."

Lexi felt a sting in her heart. To protect her. That's right. "So, what did you have in mind?"


End file.
